Naruto le tireur de konoha titre provisoire
by deads0ul
Summary: Le destin l'a fait quitte sont monde de ninja pour un monde moderne et ce même destin a décidé de l'y faire revenir, mais en tant qu'assassin, résumer complet a l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

Bon, petit délire, et essai (comme j'ai remarqué que personne n'à essayer ce mixte), auquel je pensais depuis longtemps et que j'ai enfin eu le temps et l'inspiration d'écrire (vive les vacances)

Reste à savoir si ca va plaire ou même intéresser

* * *

Résumer

Et si quand Naruto avait huit ans, kyuubi s'était déchainé, et qu'après que les ninjas de konoha est essayé de le sceller, il est disparu et fut entrainé dans un endroit spéciale

Non pas par un ninja ou par kyuubi, dans un endroit magique

Mais par une tueuse au service d'une organisation secrète de notre monde, qui lui apprit le maniement des armes moderne, et le considéra comme son fils

Aujourd'hui, Naruto 16 ans ne se souvient pas de ce qui c'est passé avant d'être recueillit, et est devenu un des meilleur assassins au monde

Et Si son passer de ninja avait commencé à resurgir, et a se mettre a l'entrainé dans une recherche de la vérité

Et si après la mission la plus dure de sa vie, un homme lui propose de retourner dans le monde ninja

* * *

Il y a maintenant environ 8 ans,

Le village de konoha fut secoué par une véritable éruption de chakra.

Le jinchuriki de kyuubi venait de perdre le contrôle de celui-ci…, très vite des dizaines d'ambu s'étaient réunit autour de ce garçon d'environ 8 ans d'ou se dégageait une véritable colonne rouge de chakra dont la puissance ne cessait d'augmenter.

Après moult tentatives inefficace pour le calmer ou même le tuer, ils décidèrent d'utilisé une technique interdite qui semble t'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des siècles

A ce moment les sceaux qui furent automatiquement tracé au sol par la technique grimpèrent littéralement sur le garçon semblant ignorer la barrière de chakra malfaisant, puis s'en suivit une explosion qui tua les ninjas présent, soit une bonne vingtaine brulant au passage les parchemins contenant les secrets de la technique, empêchant toute nouvelle utilisation.

Puis quand la poussière retomba … le jinchuriki avait disparu … même pas une trace de son passage ne subsistait … comme si il n'avait jamais existé

Depuis dans ce village ce jour est devenue une fête nationale en l'honneur de la disparition du démon.

Fin de l'histoire

.

Mais au fait, le démon ? Qu'est il devenu ?

.

.

.

.

.

Japon, ile principale Honshu, dans une des villes bordant Tokyo

Dans un petit appartement calme, bordant un fleuve, pas trop loin une autoroute, mais suffisamment pour ne pas êtres incommoder par le bruit.

Bref l'endroit idéal pour vivre calmement et dans le cas présent discrètement

Enfin cas s'était sans compter l'occupant qui pour être sur de toujours se réveillé (enfin surtout âpres une cuite lors d'une fête ou il ignorait que le punch était alcoolisé) avait décidé de brancher sa sono sur son réveil

.

8h15

Une sonnerie retentit faisant vibrer la maison « réveillé matin 15 H …. »

Un jeune homme environs 16 ans se réveilla, se dirigeant instinctivement vers sa salle de bain, précisément vers son miroir, regardant, la tête vide, son reflet.

Ses cheveux blond tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, malgré de nombreuses tentatives pour les coiffés, ils donnaient constamment un aire de négligence, son corps était anormalement musclé pour son âge et montrait de nombreuses cicatrices, que pour la plus part ont pourrait attribuer a des balles l'ayant transpercé et a des coupures trop profonde pour être complètement effacer par son corps,

De ce fait son corps et principalement son visage qui semblait marquer par la dureté de la vie et des combats cela lui donnant un âge bien supérieur a son âge réel

Il resta ainsi pendant de longue minutes avant qu'une sorte d'éclair (de génie ?) lui rappela que les cours commençaient dans très exactement 5 minute et qu'il était encore en calçons

il passa vite en mode « hyperactif », passant sous la douche (même si on se demande comment l'eau a put le touché tellement il bougeait), les vêtements volaient, il n'était plus qu'un éclair jaune virevoltant entre les pièces.

après s'être (habillé ?) d'un jean, d'une chemise noir et d'un gilet de la même couleur (aucun des deux fermée), il passa près de la porte, ouvrent le tiroir d'un meuble a coter, et en sortant un waltherP99(1 ), qu'on lui avait donné lors d'une mission en Amérique et que depuis il avait toujours sur lui (c'est important les souvenirs), et un silencieux qu'il fourra dans une poche.

Regardant en même temps qu'an vérifiant son nombre de balles disponible, la photo d'une femme qui portait un équipement des forces spéciale japonaise, et qui tenait par la main un enfant d'environs 10 ans ayant lui aussi un équipement des forces spéciale.

« j'y vais maman » dit t'il d'un aire mélancolique, rangeant son arme dans son dos accroché a sa ceinture, et se mettant a courir vers son école, se rappelant sa situation …

Cette femme n'était pas sa vrai mère mais elle l'avait trouvé quand il avait environ 8 ans grièvement blessé, l'avait soigné et comme a son réveillé il ne se rappelait de rien hormis son nom « Naruto »

elle l'avait adopté, et lui apprit tout ce quelle s'avait des matière les plus basique telle que les maths (quand il est arriver il ne savait même pas lire) mais également des choses que l'on apprend pas a un enfant normal telle que l'utilisation des armes et des techniques de survit ( chose pour lesquelles il se révéla très douer) ,

En 4 ans il avait déjà rattrapé ceux de son âge, puis encore un an passa qui fut surement la plus belle année de sa vie,

Malheureusement le malheur le frappa lors de ses 13 ans quand on lui annonça la mort de sa mère lors d'une mission, et par la même occasion son véritable boulot

Elle faisait parti de l'EDEN, (une organisation secrète mondial qui pourrait être considéré comme la face cacher de l'ONU puisque quelle se charge principalement d'assassina et de mission tout aussi répugnante), elle était en plus l'une des chefs de la section japonaise, connu mondialement sous le nom de « THE GHOST » le tueur fantôme

Il se souvint également qu'a c'est même 13 ans envahit par la haine il avait décidé de rejoindre l'organisation en tant que son successeur, bien que au début ce fut difficile, âpres 3 mois d'entrainement acharné ont lui donna sa première mission, une simple mission d'assassina de 3 braqueur a peine armer , du gâteau …

Mais cela marqua le début de sa carrière, puis de file en aiguille ont lui donna des missions de plus en plus dangereuse, qu'il réussi avec brio, de ce fait il ne mit pas longtemps a succédé légitimement au titre de « THE GHOST » passant pour un prodige

Pour lui c'était surtout l'impression d'avoir perdu son âme et d'être devenu un objet, certes un objet possédant une certaine liberté mais un objet sans sentiment

285 … en environ 3 ans il avait tué exactement 285 personne et pas un seul instant ca ne l'avait affecté. Non ! tous c'est gens étaient des criminels, des ordures et surtout …

ca le rapprochait de son but

Retrouver l'organisation « inferno »

L'organisation responsable du meurtre de sa mère

Il était le mal et ca il en était conscient mais cette même mère lui avait donné la raison pour laquelle elle était devenu ce quelle était

« Je suis devenu un monstre pour que d'autre n'est pas a le devenir »

Au départ ne comprenant pas, cette phrase est maintenant ce qu'on pourrait appeler son « nindo »

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées son portable sonna, en décrochant il s'énerva

« Naruto je sais que t'es en congé mais on a besoins de toi , ou tes ? » c'était une voix dure et froide , la voix du commandant daisuke dit Dai , son supérieur hiérarchique et un des chefs de la branche japonaise , bref …. la VOIE QU'IL AVAIT LE MOINS ENVIE D'ENTENDRE

« sur la route de l'école » dit' il d'un aire agacé avant d'ajouté « , comme un étudient NORMAL » en insistent sur le mot normal

« T'es armé ? » demanda Dai

« je suis un assassin mondialement connu, vous pensez vraiment que je sortirais sans arme » rajouta t'il d'un aire des plus sarcastique

«Euh…. non t'a raison, question idiote » dit le commandant d'un aire débile avant de se rattraper et de rajouter

« enfin bref ca concerne ton école, un gang local qui s'était fait repérer par la police vient de prendre en otage les élèves et demande du matériel pour fuir , les force spéciale seront la dans une heure mais comme tu est la … »

« vous vous êtes dit que je pouvais très bien faire le boulot » répondit Naruto en soupirant

« Affirmatif, les informations sur eux sont inconnu et ce soir t'a une mission quelqu'un viendra te cherche pour t'amener au QG, bon faut que te laisse ma femme vient de débarqué au bureau » eut il comme réponse cette phrase ayant un aire faussement sérieux

Naruto rangea son téléphone en soupirant avant de dire « et dire que j'avais choisi cette ville pour sa tranquillité »

Puis il accéléra le rythme pour se retrouve vite devant son école

Une bonne dizaine de voitures de police étaient garée devant l'entrer du parc qui entourait l'école, l'un des policier hurlant au mégaphone des messages complètement inutile

Lui se contenta se salomé entre eux, et se retrouva vite devant la grille qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied qui ne fut pas très discret avant de sortir son arme y visser un silencieuse et tirer sur la partie haute envoyant une balle dans la chambre, avant de la pointer brusquement vers un policier qui allait lui sauter dessus pour l'empêche d'y aller

« Vous les enfants vous restez la et vous laissez les professionnels faire leur boulot » ses yeux n'était plus vifs et plein de joie comme il y avait quelque minute, non un vide profond et glacée les remplaçaient, le regard d'un tueur pour qui la vie n'a aucune importance

Cela effraya les policiers qui comprirent vite que celui qui se tenait devant eux était tous sauf un gosse inconscient et faible

Une fois hors de vue des « touriste » il rangea son arme s'étira et dit

« bon c'est parti pour la technique de : , je les dégomme puis je m'infiltre et je fini le boulot »

Il n'y a pas plus de 15 minute il dormait encore et maintenant, son corps était parfaitement en éveille, ses muscles était près au moindre problème, et toute sorte de sentiment l'avais quitté, pitié, compassion, peur, en quelque seconde il était devenu une machine à tuer dénué de tout sentiment

Dans sa tête maintenant vide de toute sentiment « parasite » était en train de se dessiner en 3D le plan de l'école , comme si il visitait en rêve un monde figé , chaque arbre , chaque racine , chaque feuille étaient présent , et chaque son aussi infime sois t'il, ou même une simple intuition faisait apparaitre un ennemis ou un nouvel élément dans cet environnement figé

Très vite il eu en tête l'emplacement et les ennemis, il connaissait leur position et savait parfaitement ou tirer pour les tuer du premier coup

« Gauche 33 mètre, sol » «droite 20 mètre sur un arbre » « devant 50 mètre, sol » «derrière 30 mètre a 33degré d'un arbre » « 50 degré a gauche 60 mètre »

A peine eu t'il fini de parler qu'il prit son arme la pointant vers les différentes et précédentes directions citées

Continuant de marcher calmement, seul son bras bougeait, on aurait qu'il ne faisait que le bouger dans l'air pour faire du vent, pourtant a chaque mouvement, du feu sortait du canon et était suivit a chaque foi par le bruit d'un corps tombant lourdement sur le sol

En une fraction de seconde les balles avaient atteints et tué leurs cibles.

Puis il continua sa marche jusqu'a ce que le bâtiment soit en vue a ce moment la, il se cacha dans un arbre et observa la situation

Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire son esprit avait localisé les ennemis et évalué la solution la plus sur pour les exterminés

Et la solution était très simple

« Tuer les 3 sniper enfin si on pouvait qualifier ca de sniper , car franchement un M16 c'est pas vraiment une arme a distance , encore des abruties qui croient qu'avoir une arme suffit a être invincible ou même a être qualifier de soldat » , il soupira « encore des amateurs »

« puis infiltrer l'école et tous les tuer »

« pour finir faire croire que je me suis caché dans les chiotes , passer pour un lâche ,et continue ma vie tranquille et dormir le reste de la journée

Une fois le plan fait il passa a l'action, monta dans un arbre et cacher par les feuilles il tira trois balles qui atteignirent leurs cible presque instantanément

Plus que 8 balles … largement suffisant pour c'est abrutit qui ne valent même pas les balles qu'ils me coutent. dit le tueur en râlant

Puis il s'approcha du poteau électrique qui servait de liens entre la ville et l'école, une fois en haut il de dépêchât de courir sur le fil son agilité innée l'étonnant lui-même, et lui donnait un aire de ninja , une fois sur le toit ,il continua tranquillement sont arme a la main entrant dans le bâtiment .

Bien que le calme se voyait sur son visage, il était ont ne plus sérieux, chaque pas était calculé , chaque bruit analysée , visitant l'école , analysant chaque recoins

Soudain il entendit des bruits que son cerveau analysa aussitôt

Bruit, pas, 3 personnes, une plus rapide donc 1 cible et deux élèves

A ce moment la il se cacha dans un placard collant le canon de son arme a la porte a la hauteur de sa tête, attendant passivement que l'ennemis se retrouve dans le laser imaginaire qui sortait de son arme

Quand ce fus le cas il appuya sur la gâchette, la balle traversa la porte pour se planter dans la tête de l'ennemis, puis il sortit rapidement et couru dans la direction opposer de élèves de sorte a être dans leur dos et ainsi de ne pas être vu

Et avant que c'est même élèves aient eu idée de se retourner il avait disparu comme … un fantôme

Puis il se dirigea vers le gymnase car selon toute logique (de soldat) c'était le meilleur moyen pour garder plus d'une centaine d'élève sous contrôle avec un minimum d'homme

Une fois le bâtiment en vue il remarqua qu'un des ennemis était sorti pour rejoindre 3 autres qui faisaient la garde

Bien qu'assez loin il n'eut aucun mal a les toucher toujours en pleine tête car pour « the ghost » , il bougeaient trop lentement pour être un véritable danger ou même une simple distraction

Une fois cela fait, il se rapprocha du gymnase, et au son put détecter qu'il restait encore 4 ennemis

« Comment diable une simple bande avait elle put se retrouver en possession de telle arme ? » « Enfin bref ca il ira demandera a ses supérieur » il se mit a s'imaginer des méthodes de torture car bien que supérieur hiérarchique, ils restaient humain et….

Ya t'il un humain qui puisse survivre si « the ghost » le désigne comme sa cible ? , pour l'instant personne

Il était un assassin et ca il en était fier ou plutôt pour lui tuer était devenu normal

5 ennemis, trois balles et sans se montrer aux élèves, ca va êtres juste

Premièrement prendre de la hauteur, il utilisa le fil de fers qu'il avait caché dans sa ceinture, le clip étant la boucle et la bobine étant enroulée dans la ceinture elle même , il le lança a la pointe du paratonnerre et commença a grimper

Tous ce passait bien jusqu'au moment ou … alors qu'il était presque en haut , le câble cassa

Il tombât maudissant le fait d'avoir acheté un équipement au rabais car il n'avais plus d'argent ( les armes ca coute cher)

Quel ironie le grand « the ghost » mourir a cause d'un matériel a la c**

Alors qu'il voyait déjà sur le sol …. mort

Soudain Il sentit sa main droite chauffer comme si de la chaleur venant de tous son corps y affluait, a ce moment cette même main toucha le mur et chose incroyable, elle y adhéra, stoppant sa chute a quelque mètres du sol

Bien que ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait il eut pour reflexe de tirer avec les dents une pointe sortant de sa montre, dévoilant un autre câble qui servait normalement a étrangler, mais la il devrait être capable de supporter son poids quelque seconde, il le lança sur le paratonnerre et recommença a monter sa main droite se décollant normalement du mur

Comme selon ses prévision le câble cédât mais il eut quand même temps de rattrape le premier qui par miracle ne céda pas de nouveau

Une fois en haut il remarqua que comme d'habitude malgré le faite qu'il est vue la mort , on rythme cardiaque n'avait pas varié … non il avait accepté la mort, et avait abandonné toute peur ou réaction la concernant

Et il prit une décision : qu'il allait renouveler son équipement avec de la première qualité et ce même il devait assassiner les vendeurs

Enfin bref en regardant par la lucarne il put confirmer que les ennemis étaient bien 5 , et au vu de leur comportement

il étaient très nerveux et du fait que se soit des amateur il était impossible de savoir comment ils réagiraient si 3 des leur se recevaient une balle dans la tête

Leur vie n'avaient aucun importance a ses yeux , élèves ou pas , en revanche si ils tuaient des élèves c'est sa mission qui échouait

1 sur l'extrade et 2 de chaque coté , le plan était simple

Il accrocha le reste du câble de sa ceinture a la fenêtre sorti un couteau et …

Sauta , utilisant le câble pour ralentir sa chute tirant sur 3 hommes qui moururent sur le coup avant d'atterrirent derrière celui de l'extrade , lui mettant son couteau sous la gorge avant de l'utilisé comme bouclier contre la balle que venait de tiré le quatrième par reflexe , ce qui ne tua pas le bouclier , mais permit au tueur d'en prendre l'arme en faisait bien attention de ne pas la toucher directement pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte , et de tirer sur le quatrième avant d'égorger son bouclier

ce qui provoqua un jet de sang qui attira l'attention des élèves horrifié et lui permit de s'échapper par la porte de derrière sans que personne n'est put voir son visage

Une fois hors du gymnase il s'étira en disant

« Mission accompli et comme habitude personne n'a vu mon visage »

« Après tout un fantôme n'a ni odeur, ni d'empreinte, ni d'apparence, et tous le monde se demande si il n'a jamais existé »

« Enfin bref maintenant je ne suis plus d'humeur à aller en cour, direction la boutique J'ai des compte a régler » il eut un sourire des plus sadique et sorti un téléphone sur lequel il composa un numéro qui ne se doit d'être que dans sa seul mémoire pour évité toute indiscrétion, une fois cela fais ses seul mots furent « mission accompli venez me prendre »

Il se dirigea alors vers un des coter du Park pour évité les policiers et probablement les journalistes qu'il considérait comme des vautours

Une fois le mur franchit et se retrouva en face d'une limousine noire avec un chauffeur qui (jouait ?) au portier

Il sourit et dit a voie basse « j'ai l'impression d'échanger la vie des autres contre du confort dans la mienne » puis il entra, et la voiture partie, il profita de l'heure de route pour dormir

Au bout d'un moment les variations de lumière les réveillèrent et lui indiquèrent qu'il se trouvait dans le tunnel sous le mont Fuji dans lequel se trouvait le QG de la branche japonaise de l'EDEN

Puis après quelque passage (secrets) il arriva dans un parking souterrain ou il fut accueillit par un soldat qui , de part son costume ressemblait a un fonctionnaire , qui le conduisit a travers les couloirs

Parmi les gens qu'il croisait certains avait peur de lui et le traitait de monstre au contraire de certains qui le considérait comme un super justicier, tous avaient a leur ceinture une arme, cela faisant rigoler car c'est bien le seul endroit au monde ou les ménagère sont des ex-soldats et ont une arme planqué dans leur balais

Puis il arrivé devant une salle et pas n'importe laquelle la salle dit de « d'exécution » , le nom révélant bien son utilité , seul les traitre ayant commit des crimes atroce et les soldats spéciaux pouvaient y entrer , c'était la salle ou ont pouvait entre en contacte sonore avec les dirigeants de l'EDEN

On dit qu'une fois entre notre destin n'est plus jamais le même, lui-même n'y était jamais entré

Une fois a l'intérieur il remarqua que la pièce était assez petite, devant lui se trouvait une petite table avec un boite dessus, alors qu'il se demandait ce quelle contenait le mur devant lui fut divisé en 6 , et 6 silhouette apparurent , il se mit aussitôt au garde a vous

Puis une silhouette se mit a parler sur un ton solennelle

« Naruto kuragari a 8 ans vous avez été trouvé et adopté par ryuka kuragari héritière légitime du titre de « THE GHOST », qui vous a entrainé pendant 5 ans ,jusqu'a sa mort , moment ou vous avez décidé de rejoindre l'EDEN , depuis ce moment la nous avons put remarquer vous disposiez des qualifications nécessaire pour prétendre a être son héritier , c'est pourquoi nous vous avons accepté en tant que nouveau « THE GHOST »,titre que pour l'instant vous n'avez pas déshonorer et ce malgré votre jeune âge et votre inexpérience »

« bref d'une manière ou d'une autre vous correspondez aux critères et capacité nécessaire a la réalisation de cette mission » dit une autre silhouette

« Quelle missions ? » demanda Naruto pesant chacun de ses mots

Une troisième silhouette sembla sourire avant de dire « l'opération weapon-Islande »

A ce moment la Naruto fut pétrifié tandis que dans sa tête toutes les informations concernant cette ile défilaient

Weapon-islande … weapon-Islande, c'est une ile artificiel crée par la société fire-fight , une société que l'on soupçonne d'être en réalité une des filière servant a la fabrication des armes d'inferno

L'ile ou se fabrique les armes destiner aux terroristes, et carrefour de marcher tout aussi douteux, bref un véritable QG terroriste

D'âpres les radars elle était divise en 3 parti

Les ports sur les bords formant un bouclier contre les attaques maritimes

Une ville comprenant maison et usine

Un cercle de bâtiment détruit qui forme un terrain découvert avec au centre une gigantesque tour

Protégé par des centaines et soldat et des systèmes de sécurité HT et même, comble de l'ironie par la loi car manque de preuves

Ca fait des années que l'Eden cherche a la détruire ou a en prendre le contrôle, sans réussite et au prix de dizaine voir de centaine de soldat … dont sa mère

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensée une quatrième silhouette le ramena a la réalité

« Acceptez-vous cette mission, THE GHOST ? » demanda t'elle

« Bien sur … et je vais faire un massacre » dit Naruto d'un aire terrifiant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé mais le monstre de haine qui sommeillait en lui

Les silhouette se mirent a ricaner et une cinquième prit la parole

« nous en étions sur , c'est pourquoi conformément a la précédente propriétaire de votre titre qui voulait que nous ne vous le donnions que quand vous auriez accepteriez cette mission , nous vous donnons son héritage ,veuillez en prendre possessions »

Naruto se dirigeât vers la boite et l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, dans la boite se trouvaient deux magnifiques pistolets noirs,

ils avaient étrangement deux canon , le deuxième étant dessous du premier qui était similaire au canon classique , le deuxième semblait pourtant relié au chargeur , chargeur qui pouvait contenir 17 balles , ainsi que différent calibre de balles

,ils étaient légèrement plus gros que les flingues ordinaires , sous le deuxième canon se trouvait une sorte petit triangle en fer de quelque centimètre qui descendait au niveau du milieux du canon retournant près de la gâchette en petite monter ,

bref une sorte de renfoncement pour assommer l'ennemi (il avait vu sa mère le faire avec )

mais ce qui le surprit fut leur magnifique beauté, ils étaient entièrement noir, de chaque coter un dragon dorée se trouvait le long du canon, et sur la poigner se trouvait de façon opposer les kanji ange /démon écrit en lettres d'or

Peut importe le nombre fois qui les avait vu , ils était toujours autant impressionner mais aujourd'hui il remarqua autre chose , a cote des chargeurs se trouvaient deux étranges chargeurs , étrange car ils n'avait pas d'entrer pour mettre les balles , semblaient être plein et assez lourd , et sur lesquelles était dessiné d'étrange symbole

« Nous vous enverrons les information de la mission qui commencera ce soir a minuit, chez vous » dit une silhouette voyant que le garçon était trop absorber par les armes pour faire attention a quoi que se soit.

Naruto rangea les armes dans leur boite et se dirigea vers la boutique, chargeant son arme près a tout les moyen pour avoir un nouvelle équipement

Une fois dans la boutique qui ressemblait a un véritable marcher du crime, en raison du nombre incroyable d'armes venant des quatre coins du monde, du 9mm au lance roquette en passant par la dynamite, il y avait de tout

Et il en profita, du filin de premier qualité pour s'accrocher a l'arme de sniper, il prit de tout , comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon , tellement qu'il dut prendre les numéros de série pour qu'on lui les envoie cher lui

Une fois au comptoir, quand la caissière lui demanda de payer et sachant qu'il n'avait évidement pas l'argent pour , il empoigna son arme, près a tiré , c'est a moment la que l'ex future victime lui annonça que le conseil lui avait donner un budget illimité (quoi de plus normal quand on part pour une mission avec seulement 0.0001/100 de chaque de survit )

Une fois chez lui il regarda sa montre … 13 h

« 13h parfais, dodo jusqu'a 18h, puis 2 h de préparation, et direction la base »

Il se jeta sur le lit et s'endormi aussitôt, et se réveilla a 18h pile, depuis toujours quand il s'agissait des missions il était toujours a l'heure

Puis âpres s'être équipé de diverses arme, surtout des armes de poing telle que couteau et **GLOCK 17**(2) , tous équipé de silencieux avec pour chacun , une bonne demi douzaine de chargeur

Puis lut des ordres de mission

Infiltrer la base

Infiltrer le système informatique et envoyé les donnés au QG

Tuer les chefs

Détruire la structure

Survivre (option facultative)

« Une ballade de santé quoi » dit il d'un aire ironique

Puis sorti pour rejoindre la base il regarda une dernière fois le portrait de sa mère mais cette fois il dit :

« adieu maman je vais te venger » il allait mourir ca il est était sur, mais il l'avait accepté depuis déjà longtemps

« L'homme qui s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la vengeance ne peut plus jamais espérer voir la lumière du jour » cette phrase que lui avait son entraineur âpres la mort de sa mère, lui revint en tête , le faisait sourire

00h00, 600 mètre au-dessus de weapon-islande

Naruto était maintenant vêtu d'un large manteau noir qui cachait une tenu de combat également noir sur laquelle était accroché ses armes et leurs munitions et un voile semblable a celui des ninja de l'ancien temps cachait son visage et sa tenue ,et a son dos se trouvait un parachute

Son plan était simple

sauter en parachute et a une hauteur de200 mètre le lâcher pour évité d'être repéré par les radars ,

chute libre pendant 50 m

Tuer les cibles sui surveille pendant ce temps

Utiliser son manteau en tant que parapente pour réduire sa vitesse

une fois atterri …. il improvisera

tout ce passa comme prévus a 200 mètre il repéra une trentaine d'ennemis qui surveillaient le ciel , sortait ses deux waltherP99 et tira dessus , sans en louper un seul ( sa vie en dépendait )

puis il atterri sur le toit d'une des maisons, rechargeant automatiquement ses armes et se dirigeât a la faveur de la nuit se cachant dans les ombre, plaçant de temps a autre des Mbomber (des minis bombes très puissante ayant la forme dune pastille avec un point rouge au milieux)

le plus dure était a faire

il traversa l'espace détruit a plat ventre, faisant attentions aux ombre , au vent ,tous élément naturel ou non étaient des paramètres pour lui

bien que long cette méthode était sur en moins de 3h il avait la porte d'entre en vue , c'est a ce moment que cela se corsa ,

Comment entrer ?sans attirer l'attention ?

la réponse ou la chance était avec lui , un garde pour faire sa ronde et rejoindre les 10 autre, il utilisa le moment ou la porte était ouverte pour jeter un minuscule cailloux dans le verrou ce qui l'empêcha de se refermer complètement , puis tua discrètement les gardes âpres s'être assuré qu'ils soient hors de vue des caméras , qu'il trompa en lançant une poigner de poussière , et se faufila a l'intérieur

puis le reste de l'infiltration se passa calmement, (laser , garde, détecteur … la routine quoi)

Puis une fois une salle avec un terminal atteins, il lui fut facile des pirate le réseau et envoyer les informations au QG ( un des enseignement de sa mère )

il ne restait plus que le boss

alors qu'il était devant la porte , près a aller l'assassiner

« Entre mon ami, je suis seul, si tu veux me tuer entre, mais il faudra d'abord me battre » dit une voie parfaitement calme

Naruto vérifia au son la véracité de c'est dires, une fois cela fait, il entra brusquement et tira une salve de balles, vers la tête ennemis

Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, non seulement l'homme n'était pas blessé mais en plus il tenait entre ses doigts les bales précédemment lancée

Naruto détailla l'homme, il était grand, portait un costar noir et une cape avec comme symbole un éventail, ses cheveux étaient noir, lise assez long, son visage exprimait la dureté et chose incroyable ses yeux étaient devenu rouge avec a l'intérieur des pastilles noir

Naruto relança une salve de balle mais avant même quelle n'est put atteindre, il reçut un violent coup de poing au ventre qui malgré son armure le plia de douleur

Puis l'homme disparu l'invitant a prendre un ascenseur caché derrière la bibliothèque, pour le rejoindre sur le toit

Ce que qu'il fit

Le toit ressemblait a une areine, les borts qui les séparait dune chute de 400 n'étaient de vulgaire lampadaire disposé de manières régulèrent,

L'air était glacé, l'oxygène avait diminué

Devant lui l'homme se tenait en position, l'invitant a l'attaqué, Naruto enleva son manteau et sa voile ainsi que ses armes ne gardant que les arme de sa mère et quelque couteaux

Puis le combat commença

Il tira sur l'homme vidant ses chargeur , que l'homme évitât lui assénant de nouveau un coup au ventre , Naruto en profita pour lui prendre le bras et tenta un coup de couteau , l'homme fit des signes d'une main et dit « katon boule de feu suprême » ce qui étonna Naruto qui sauta en arrière par instinct ce qui le sauva

Une boule de feu apparaissant a l'endroit ou il se trouvait

« C'est quoi ce monstre ? » dit Naruto

L'homme se mit a rire et dit « je ryusuke Uchiwa du clan Uchiwa » cela ne faisant qu'augmenter l'incompréhension de Naruto

Puis le combat se poursuivit Naruto était devenu le punching-ball humain de ce monstre qui grimpait au mur, crachait du feu, prévoyait ses mouvements et pouvait même lancer des éclairs de ses doigts, et cette vitesse …

Lui avait vider chargeur et pas une balle n'avait atteint son but ( ce qui n'était jamais arriver en 4 ans de métier ) , pas un seul couteaux ne l'avait éraflé ( ca non plus) , lui était couvert de blessure, sa jambe et quelque cotes…. brisé , il respirait difficilement , des entailles plus au moins profonde couvraient son corps

Et maintenant l'homme l'agrippa par le cou le souleva monta sur un lampadaire, et le suspendit au-dessus du vide

Sous ses pieds se trouvait un vide de plus d'une centaine de mètre, la mort assuré

« Comme tous mes précédent adversaire, tu est si faible que s'en est pitoyable »dit l'homme avant de lui craché au visage

Naruto a demi conscient lui mit le canon de son arme sur le front

« Mais … c'est arme » s'étonna l'homme « tu serais lier a cette meuf celle qu'on appelle en enfin appelais THE GHOST »

« c'est ma mère » bafouilla Naruto

Homme se mis a rigoler « ah ah ah , le rejeton de cette faiblarde je comprend mieux , aller va s'y tire … quoi ? tu peux pas !… ah c'est vrai t'as plus de balle »

L'homme continuait de se moquer, Naruto quand a lui avait du mal a retenir sa colère il avait l'impression qu'un feu de haine brulait dans son ventre, un feu qui hurlait « tue le »

Une aura rouge se dégagea de son corps, que l'homme ne remarqua pas trop occupé a se marrer

Cette aura fut vite absorbé par le flingue, Naruto appuyant inconsciemment sur la détente, un véritable laser rouge sortit du deuxième canon blessant l'homme qui recula par reflexe, lâchant Naruto qui tomba dans le vide

Naruto appuya sur un bouton de sa ceinture et lança un « on se reverra en enfer … pauvre con »il sourit, sa vengeance était accomplit, avant sombrer dans l'inconscience

Tout à coup tout des explosions se produisirent un peu partout sur l'ile qui en touchant les dépôts de munitions, transformèrent l'ile en un océan de flamme

.

.

.

.

.

7 jours plus tard des pêcheurs retrouvèrent le corps de Naruto qui fut amené en urgence a l'hôpital (celui du QG) accueillit comme un héros blessé au combat, âpres des heures de travail chirurgical ,4 mois d'inconscience, et des infirmières qui hurlaient au miracle que ce garçon est put survivre

Naruto se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, son corps était couvert de bandages qui cachaient apparemment des brulures, au vue de l'éclairage de la pièce il ne devait pas être loin de 4 h du mat , et au vue du calendrier ca faisait environ 4, 5 mois qu'il était a l'Hôpital , un record pour lui qui avait l'habitude d'y passer des temps record ,

Enfin bref maintenant qu'il avait accomplit ca vengeance, vivre ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité seul deux questions persistaient dans son esprit

« que vais je faire maintenant ? Et qui était réellement cet homme ? »

« Et si je te donnais la réponse, a c'est deux question » dit une voie roque

Cela le surprit, cherchant l'origine de la voie il vit un homme a la porte , son visage bien qu'âpres avoir essayer il ne put , distinguer son visage qui était caché par l'obscurité

« Sais-tu qui tu es ? D'où tu viens ? Quel sont tes origine ? Quel est ton but ? » Continua l'homme

« Qui est tu ? que sais tu de moi ? » demanda Naruto cherchant son arme

« Je sais bien des choses », « si tu veux connaitre la réponse a c'est questions, et a bien d'autre qui te tourmente mais que tu n'ose avouer » « viens me voir » l'homme déposa un papier sur lequel était marquer une adresse

« je t'ouvrirai la porte d'un monde que tu n'imagine même pas, ton monde originel » , sur c'est mots l'homme disparu

Naruto perplexe lu le papier, le rendez vous était a 7h a la porte de son école

Vu l'environnement qu'il voyait par la fenêtre il devait se trouve au QG, quoi de plus normal pour évité les question gênante sur ses blessures

En partant maintenant il avait le temps de se préparé

Canular ou pas ou il devait en avoir le cœur net

Par chance sur sa table on lui avait laissé les flingues de sa mère, ses flingues maintenant,

Il lui facile de quitte le QG et de piquer un voiture pour rentrer cher lui (une de ses connaissance lui ayant apprit a piquer des bagnoles, vives les relations !) ne sentant plus ses blessures.

Une fois cela fait il rentra cher lui alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit un placard chercha au sol un endroit ou taper son code (de 18 chiffres), une fois fait, le fond du placard laissa place a une porte blindé qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce qui contenait un nombre incroyable d'armes

Canular ou pas mieux s'armé vaux , il enfila un jean noir qui avait des fibres en fer diminuant la force des impactes ,tous comme sa chemise et son gilet , prit une ceinture a laquelle il accrochât ses glock 17 et une demis douzaine de chargeur , puis une autre ceinture qui se cola a la précédente ,par la boucle formant une sorte de X avachit , sur celle ci il accrocha les flingues de sa mère qui appellera maintenant les « gunghost » et les chargeurs de celui-ci a l'exception qu'ils contenaient des balle dites , a effet (invente par sa mère) , 6 type soporifique ,2 normal , 2 poisson , 2 traceur , et les 2 étrange

Puis grâce a un dispositif il plaça des couteaux dans ses manche qui au moindre mouvement brusque devaient descendre dans sa main, a chaque poignet 2 bracelet contenant des files de fer, et une montre qui en lançait un, a son poignet gauche

Puis il prépara son sac dans lequel il mit des affaire simple (vêtement…) , mais cacha dans des poches secret e: une quarantaine de Mbomber et autre type de bombe a retardement , ses waltherP99 et une demis douzaine de chargeur de chargeur , 2 MAC-10(3 ) avec silencieux et 2 chargeur , puis des jumelles et autre équipement

Il se dit qu'il était peut être trop armé mais, au moins si ce type c'est foutu de lui alors … il sorti deux flingue

« Il a intérêt a avoir une bonne assurance vie »

il sortit de chez lui, regardant le portrait il dit « adieu maman mais je doit savoir, qui je suis et qui tu étais, en suivant c'est homme je pense que je peux le savoir »

puis il de rendit a l'endroit prévu , voyant qu'il n'y avait personne , commença a prendre ses armes , mais ce moment il eu l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer , que sont corps devenait brulant ,il perdait l'équilibre et le monde semblait tourner autour de lui se senti aspirer dans un espace noir , il ne pouvait distinguer , que deux yeux étrange , puis tomba inconscient

Quand il se réveilla il se trouvait dans une forêt

Entendant un bruit et pointa aussitôt ses guns vers l'origine, et vit un homme, la cinquantaine, long cheveux blanc, et une sorte de grand rouleau dans le dos

L'homme lui fut surprit en voyant la tignasse jaune du garçon et dit presque insciemment

« minato ! »

* * *

(1 ) : pistolet semi-automatique fabriqué en Allemagne par Walther Sportwaffen. Et distribué aux États-Unis par _Walther America_, contenant 16 balles

(2) pistolet semi-automatique conçu et fabriqué depuis 1980 par l'entreprise autrichienne d'armement Glock pour les forces militaires et les services de police. Contenant 17 balles

(3 ) pistolet mitrailleur américain 9'mm , 32 balles

* * *

Alors ?, vous en penser quoi ?

Commentaires ? critiques ? autre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah la j'ai essayé montre la différence entre ninja et assassin (de notre monde)

Reste à savoir si j'ai réussi

* * *

Il devait être environs 22 h

Dans un petit village… dans un hôtel … dans une chambre… une chambre typiquement japonaise de l'époque d'Edo

On aurait dit que ce monde avait arrêté son évolution depuis plusieurs siècles

En tout ca c'est l'impression qu'en avait un ado, qui de part ses vêtements moderne jurait avec l'environnement

L'ado en question sortit un ordi portable, objet inconnu dans ce monde

On pouvait voir que l'ordi avait été customisé du fait qu'il possédait une puissance 5 fois supérieure a ceux du commerce

Apres avoir tapé divers code d'accès il s'alluma

Une fois cela fait … le garçon dit d'un aire faussement déçu

« Évidemment y a Pas de réseaux »

Puis il ouvrit un logiciel de traitement de texte et commença taper

.

.

.

New world, rapport N°0

Moi Naruto kuragari connu sous le nom de the ghost dans mon monde, aussi incroyable que ca puisse paraitre …

Je suis arrivé dans un nouveau monde !

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de remplir chaque jour un rapport sur ce que j'aurais découvert,

Permettant ainsi, dans le cas d'une incroyable coïncidence ou si quelqu'un de mon monde arriverait dans celui-ci, puisse continuer mes recherches dans le cas peut probable je décéderai

Cet ordinateur étant presque incasable et avec un système de défense complexe qui ne disparaitra seulement qu'âpres ma mort, je peux être sur que mes secrets ne seront pas découvert de mon vivant

.

Rapport n°1

Aujourd'hui, après avoir suivis sur coup de tête un homme d'identité inconnu, j'ai atterris dans ce monde, et au vue du soleil il devait être 19h, cela étant étrange du faite que j'ai quitté mon appart a environs 7h …. Mystère à éclaircir

Alors que j'étais encore étourdi je fus vite interpelé par un homme qui m'appela « minato » dans une langue qui n'était pas du japonais mais qu'étrangement je comprenais : faire des recherches sur ce nom

Il se présenta comme étant Jiraya un sanin ermite des grenouilles : bien que j'ignore ce que le nom « sanin » a comme signification, l'appellation « ermite des crapauds » me fait assez marrer, car le seul ermite que j'ai connus était un vieux maitre en art martiaux chez qui J'ai vécus quelque semaines pour m'entrainer avec ma mère, cet homme semble avoir la cinquantaine

Inconsciemment je lui est dit mon nom « Naruto », ce nom sembla l'interpeler, puisque qu'il m'appela aussitôt « Naruto Uzumaki », Uzumaki m'étant un nom inconnu

Etant dans l'incompréhension totale je feignis d'avoir perdu la mémoire, de ce fait il me donna de nombreuses informations

Il me dit que je me trouvais dans un village commerçant du pays du feu, que j'étais un ninja de konoha qui semble être la version ninja d'un camp militaire,

que j'avais disparu quand j'avais 8 ans

Je ne sais pas si son Naruto est moi ou un autre, cependant le fait qu'il ait dit que j'avais disparu a 8 ans me laisse perplexe car même a l'éden peut de gens savent que c'est a cette période que je fus trouvé

De plus a l'entente du nom de « konoha » mon corps répondit par une sorte d'envi de tuer, cela me laissant penser que j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce village, et visiblement il ne représentait pas de bon souvenirs

Architecturalement parlant ce monde ressemble fort aux représentations du début de l'époque d'edo (1) : que j'ai vu dans les livres d'histoire, bien qu'avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent

Leur money s'appelle le « ryos » : drôle de nom,

La money ressemble fort aux yens, mais ce qui me marqua fut que cette money était la même que celle que j'avais dans je fus trouvé

Après avoir brièvement visité la ville cet homme me conduisit dans un hôtel, avant de partir faire des recherches ce qui m'apprit que dans ce monde les maisons clause existent également

Comment je le sais ? Facile son sourire est le même que celui qu'a eut mon supérieur quand il a reçut une mission d'infiltration dans le milieu du proxénétisme

Je vais donc conclure ce rapport en disant que je suis lié de quelque façon que ce soit a ce monde, et que j'ai encore bien des choses a découvrir ,

Je vais dès maintenant m'attelé a finir le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale et architectural dans lequel je vais mettre toute les informations que je découvrirai

Fin du rapport N°1

.

.

.

Puis le garçon enregistra et ferma la fenêtre (de l'ordi) avant d'en ouvrir une nouvelle dans laquelle se trouvait déjà des lignes entière de codes qu'il avait déjà commence a écrire depuis plusieurs semaine

Son but était simple créé un programme qui lui permettra en passant quelque chose devant l'objectif de sa tablette tactile de pouvoir accédé a toute les informations possible , ainsi qu'a une fiche détaillé de ses compétences ou caractéristiques ,

Programme a la base crée sur celui de reconnaissance facial utiliser par la police

« L'information c'est le pouvoir » lui avait dit sa mère, et c'est un enseignement qu'il applique le plus possible

Il ferma les yeux quelque minute visualisant que qu'il devait taper son cerveau se coupant complètement du monde extérieure tandis, qu'équations, calcules, inconnues théorèmes, facteurs algorithmes s'enchainaient a grande vitesse,

Sa tête calculant traitant organisant toute les informations possible avant de les retranscrire en langage numérique

1 minute passa, puis 2 et bientôt ce fut une demis heure qui avait passé

Mais une fois ses yeux ouverts ses doigts ne mirent à danser sur le clavier, le son des touches devenant une symphonie dont il était le maitre

Sur son écran des symboles apparaissaient a une vitesse affolante ou aurait dit que même l'ordinateur avait du mal à suivre le rythme endiablé

Cela dura plus d'une heure et demis

Puis soudain ses doigt se figèrent tandis que son index droit s'abattait brutalement sur la touche « entrée » sonnant dans comme un coup de gong signalant la fin de la mélodie

A ce moment la l'écran devint noir pendant quelque seconde avant qu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvre

Il Sorti une tablette tactile qui avait à peu prés la taille de sa main, tapa différents codes, et soudain apparu simultanément sur les deux écrans une barre sur laquelle était marqué « téléchargement en cour »

A ce moment la, la pression du garçon descendit brutalement il se leva s'étira et dit de soulagement

« Ouah la vache ca fait du bien de bouger » avant de rajouter

« J'ai bien fait de passé toute c'est nuits blanche avec le binoclard (le responsable du département informatique de la branche nipponne de l'éden) à apprendre l'informatique,

Il sorti une camera miniature qui avait la forme d'un médaillon assez épais formant une sorte de rond d'environ 2.5 centimètre de diamètre représentant le Ying et le yang, accroché a une chaine dorée,

Cette caméra était programmé pour filmé et tout envoyer vers la tablette tactile a la moindre pression sur les cotés, l'idéal pour examiner un combat

« Maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir si ca va marcher et commencer à faire les fiches en commençant par l'ermite »

Puis voyant que le téléchargement prendra un certain temps

Il sorti ses deux waltherP99 ainsi qu'un spray et des lingettes spéciale, avant de les démontés et de nettoyé toute les pièces minutieusement, on aurait dit il faisait de l'horlogerie, chaque mouvement était précis et parfaitement dosé

« Les flingues c'est la vie, si ils sont en mauvais état, dit toi que tu l'es encore plus »

lui avait dit sa mère c'est pourquoi il passait souvent des heures entières a les nettoyées, s'assurant que toute les pièces aussi petite ou inutile soit t'elle, soit en bonne état, pas un grain de poussière n'était autorisé, et pas une seul rayure ne démontrait un quelconque mauvais entretien

Même a l'éden certain le traitait de maniaque tellement il était soigneux

« a cause de l'incident de l'ile et la poussière quand je suis tombé, il sont salles et j'ai pas eu temps de les nettoyer »

Cependant bien qu'ayant l'air inoffensif et trop concentrer pour faire intention a quoi que se soit, un simple bruit aussi infime soit il suffirait à le faire sortir ses armes

« On peut endormir l'homme mais pas le soldat qui est en lui »

Et ceux qui avait essayé de le tuer le croyant inoffensif et déconcentrer n'avaient même pas eu le temps de sourire qu'une balle sorti de nulle part leur avait déjà travers la tête

Au bout de deux heures ses armes étaient parfaitement nettoyées, le téléchargement était fini

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait : 2H00 du mat (il avait changé l'heure en se basant sur le soleil)

N'étant pas fatiguer, il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville car pour lui c'est 5 dernier mois il avait assez dormis pour rester éveiller jusqu'a la fin de ses jours voire plus

Il enfila son large manteau noir couvrant ses vêtements qui ne semblaient pas être adapter a l'époque, et sorti en prenant soin d'emporter son sac et ses affaires car jusqu'a preuve du contraire il se trouvait dans un territoire inconnu et donc dangereux et de ce faite il devait se montrer extrêmement prudent (comme s'était possible de l'être plus qu'en temps normal)

Il fit quelque étirement, chargea ses armes et les plaça a sa ceinture avant de sortir tranquillement

Il visita alors la ville, les illuminations qui bien qu'assez simple la rendait assez sympas, le seul problème étant qu'il n'avait pas l'argent en visiteur dans ce monde

Pendant la visite il entendit un bruit et comprit aussitôt que 3 hommes étaient caché dans une ruelle et allaient l'attaqué

Mais au lieu de les attaquer il décida de les laisser, car ils l'emmèneront surement a leur chef, un petit sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres, et il sut aussitôt que le problème concernant l'argent était réglé

Le sort confirma sa prédiction, une fois à coter de la ruelle, 3 homme attaquèrent tandis que 2 l'encerclant voulant l'impressionner le troisième plaça une lame sur son dos, le piquant avec la lame comme pour lui montrer le danger

Le garçon paniqua (du moins il fit semblant), ce qui fit rire et instaura un sentiment de supériorité chez les hommes qui ne se rendaient pas compte que la personne a qui ils s'attaquaient n'était pas un faible garçon de riche, mais un démon a l'apparence humaine

Il fut emmené dans une pièce d'une sorte de casino, on lui demanda de tendre ses poignets pour les attachés, ce qu'il fit,

Les hommes ne rendant pas compte qu'il avait tiré le fil d'un de ses bracelets le mettant le long de son poignet

Le file était fin et très coupant de ce fait seul il lui suffira de tirer d'un coup sec pour qu'il découpe le file, l'action étant la même qui s'ils avaient essayé de ligoter un couteau extrêmement coupant, complètement futile et imbécile

Le couteau étant maintenant sous sa gorge

Puis il se retrouva devant ce qui semblait être le chef qui dit d'une voie sur

« Bravo les gars, belle prise » dit-il en s'adressant a ses hommes,

« Toi tu va d'abor nous donner tout ton fric, et après on va te vendre en tant qu'esclave » dit t'il avant de rire grossièrement

Naruto fit le point, 4 hommes, 5 en comptant le chef qui est tellement gros que si il se lève ses jambes vont casser sous le poids

Il dit alors dit voix assuré et extrêmes menaçante qui effrayèrent les hommes les paralysant sur place

« Belles paroles pour un homme mort mais qui ne le sais même pas »

Le chef n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi ce se soit que Naruto avait déjà attaqué

Il fléchit ses jambes et donna un coup de coude a l'homme derrière lui avant de lui faucher les jambes

Puis se releva avec un sourire des plus provocateurs

Aussitôt l'homme a sa droite le donna un coup de poing au niveau de ventre du moins …..

C'est qu'il espérait car …

Naruto avait vite bougé pour évité le coup, avant de se libéré et de prendre une des armes de sa défunte mer, et l'utilisé pour frapper le bras de l'homme, qui cassa instantanément, avant de lui asséné un second au visage qui lui casa le nez et l'assomma

Puis le troisième attaque un kunail a la main visant la tête du cote gauche

Le garçon lui bougea simplement le haut de son corps, avant le lui agrippé le poignet et le lancer vers l'avant ce qui amplifia la puissance du coup de coude qu'il lui mit au ventre

Puis il se tourna vers le dernier qui commençait a faire des signes que Naruto reconnu

L'ado attendit le moment propice, il avait déjà vu cette technique et avait trouvé comment la bloquer, une même technique n'a jamais marché deux contre lui

Peu de temps après l'homme prit une grande inspiration pour lancer sont attaque, le chef souriant déjà a la victoire du meilleur de ses hommes

Naruto apparu devant le ninja et lui plaqua sa main sur le visage empêchant le feu de sortir

« Adieux » dit' il avec un sourire des plus sadique, et comme il l'avait prévu, le feu ne pouvant être expulsé retourna en force dans le circuit respiratoire enflammant homme de toute part, le transformant en un vulgaire tas de chair en feu

Apres avoir admire le spectacle content de s'être venger de cette technique Naruto se tourna vers le chef et lui demanda avec un aire effrayant

« Si tu tiens à ta graisse, le porc t'a intérêt a me dire ou ta planqué l'argent »

Le chef trop peureux pour s'opposer à ce monstre lui indiqua l'endroit

L'argent se trouvant dans un tiroir fermé a clef que l'ado ne mit pas longtemps à crocheter

Puis il prit une bouteille contenant environ un litre d'alcool fort, sourit et la lança en l'air au-dessus de l'ex chef, avant de tiré, ce qu'il enflamma l'alcool et le transforma en une pluie de feu enflammant tout le bâtiment

« Adieux déchet »dit-il en sortant du bâtiment en flamme en prenant quand même la précaution de ne pas être vu

Il sorti et dit « tant que j'y suis je vais faire le ménage dans la ville ca me fera un peu d'exercice »

Puis continua de visite la ville en ouvrant mentalement un nouveau classement morbide

.

Tué :

Monde moderne : 285 en 4 ans

Monde ninja : 30 en ½ journée (chiffre destiné à augmenter fortement)

.

Quand le soleil commença a se lever il rejoignit sa chambre, entre temps il avait récolté toute les infos possible et imaginable sur cette ville, l'avait « purger », la ville et avait acheté grâce a son argent durement gagné (rire) de nouveau vêtements

Il était maintenant habiller d'un survêt noir de la tête aux pieds, avec des motifs rappelant brièvement ceux de l'armer, avec cependant un brassard blanc avec un rond rouge a son bras droit (changer de monde n'empêche pas d'être patriotique), mais avait gardé les éléments concernant ses armes

Quand le sanin arriva, il remarqua ses nouveau vêtements et lui dit qu'il avait été imprudent d'allé faire des courses car il semble y avoir une guerre des gangs du faite que de nombreuses boutiques soupçonnées d'être leur QG avait brulé cette nuit

Cela provoqua un fou rire intérieur a Naruto (il n'avait même pas eut à tiré une seule balle, c'est déchets n'en valaient pas la peine)

Puis ils allèrent manger, au milieu du repas Naruto posa LA question

« Dite le vieux elles étaient bien les prostitués »demanda t'il la tête tenus par sa main le coude sur la table, avec un sourire des plus narquois

« ouai super » dit Jiraya avec un grand sourire sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire

Une fois comprit ce qu'il venait de dire il bafouilla « qu… qu…quoi mais comment tu sais ? t'y es aller ? »

« Moi non mais vous oui, vous venez de me le dire »

Jiraya se frappa le front de désespoir en disant « il m'a eu ce gosse »

Après ce moment de rire, ils partirent de la ville

.

Après s'être arrêté dans une petite clairière vint le moment fatal,

Celui des questions !

Après quelque questions Naruto dut utiliser la technique dite de

« Donner des informations a l'adversaire pour mieux en dissimuler, il dit donc …

Qu'il avait été élevé dans un monde ou les arts ninja n'existaient pas mais qui y avait une technologie très évoluer (juste 400ans de différence) d'ou ses armes non conventionnel, et qui avait reçut un entrainement sommaire visant à apprendre s'en servir, et ce juste pour imiter sa mère, précisant bien qu'ils ne les avaient jamais utilisées pour tuer (gros mensonge !)

Cela sembla suffire à Jiraya qui demanda à voir son ventre

Naruto après l'avoir traité de pédophile fini par accepté, de ce faite il put ainsi confirmer l'identité de ce garçon, et qu'il ignorait tout de son passer de ninja car sinon le sceau n'aurait pas été en si bon état

Une fois que Naruto eut finit de parler ce fut le tour de Jiraya qui lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement du chakra, chose que Naruto ignorait et n'y croyait pas, pour lui la magie c'est des légendes pour gosses

C'est pourquoi Jiraya lui proposa un combat pour montrer et voir son niveau

Naruto fit vite un constat

« si je me bat a fond ,magie ,ninja ,démon ou quoi que se soit d'autre , il est mort ! , donc le meilleur moyen est de se battre sans se prendre la tête , il se battra contre le gamin adepte des arts martiaux (même si c'est pas ma spécialité )et sachant un peu tirer et pas the ghost tueur invincible, c'est mieux pour tous le monde »

N'importe qui, qui aurait entendu ca l'aurait prit pour un vantard doubler d'un crâneur qui se surestime, mais comme si disait à chaque fois qu'on le traite de vantard

« Je me vante pas, je me connais et constate mes capacités »

Les deux combattants se mirent en place,

Naruto activa la caméra, quelque soit l'issu du combat ce sera lui le vainqueur car obtenir l'information est en soit déjà une victoire puis il fit quelque flexion pour s'échauffer en profitant pour placer discrètement quelque chose au sol

Puis le combat commença

Naruto commença en tirant 1 balle décidé à limiter au maximum le gâchis car des magasins de munition …. Doit pas y en avoir dans ce monde

Le sanin évita de justesse le petit le projectile par instinct, et fonça sur le tireur armant son poing

Naruto attendit le bon moment et sauta utilisant le poing de l'agresseur comme tremplin pour augmenter la puissance de son saut,

Une fois en l'air il tira 3 balles, le sanin fit des signes bien trop connu par Naruto prit le fil d'un de ses bracelets et le lança vers une branche ce qui lui permit d'éviter la rafale de feu

Une fois dans les arbres

Il prit un couteau et le lança vers les genoux du sanin qui sauta en arrière pour l'évité

Pourquoi vers les genoux ? Car s'il l'avait envoyé plus haut le Sanin l'aurait dévié et non éviter

Sanin lança des étoiles ninja vers l'endroit d'ou avait été tiré le couteau

L'ado utilisa les files de fers pour se déplacé plus vite entre les arbres, il était dans son élément

Il se déplaça au tour de la clairière, lançant soit des couteaux soit des balles toujours vers la même cible

Jiraya lui les évitaient facilement, répliquant a chaque fois et mais ne pouvait s'approcher des arbres,

Il devait l'avouer « ce gosse a du potentiel, un déplacement rapide, silencieux, indétectable et enfermer son ennemis en profitant du terrain, c'est digne d'un ninja supérieur »

Naruto lui était exaspéré si cela avait été the ghost , il serait mort depuis longtemps

Puis voyant que l'ermite était au bon endroit, il activa la mbombe placé précédemment et une explosions se produisit sous le sensei qui sorti de l'explosions indemne quoique légèrement roussi, en sautant par derrière

« Bang, vous êtes mort » dit une vue derrière lui

Il se retourna et vit Naruto dans un arbre le canon de son arme coller a sa tête, comprenant que si ce garçon avait voulu le tuer il aurait put

.

Il dut s'avouer vaincu, cependant un sentiment persistait dans son esprit, ce sentiment qui lui disait que ce garçon était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il laissait paraitre, comme un démon se cachant sous la forme d'un chaton

Il n'y avait qu'a voir sa stratégie que ca soit consciemment ou non c'était une stratégie d'assassin :

Encerclé l'ennemis, se cacher dans les ombres attaquer de toute part, pour finalement l'attaquer de front

C'était une technique destiner à briser mentalement quelqu'un en lui faisant croire son ennemis en partout, et que peut importe ce qu'il fait c'est inutile, l'ennemis devenant un monstre invisible

La marque des assassins confirmés

D'apparence relativement simple elle requière de nombreuse qualité tel que

Savoir se déplacé sans laissé le moindre signe de son passage

Savoir contrôler son adversaire

….

Et le plus important il faut savoir créer un environnement de crainte ou l'adversaire se sentira oppresser et faible, et ca peu de gens en sont capable

Bref une technique qui si bien maitriser donne un taux de réussite absolu même contre des adversaires normalement plus fort

Et ce garçon l'avait utilisé immédiatement comme par reflexe

Et ses mouvements … léger, rapide sans trace ni son ni même d'ombre, lui-même n'a connu que très peu de ninja capable de l'utilisé au cours de sa vie,

Alors que ce garçon l'utilise même si elle n'est pas encore parfaite ca relevait du miracle, qui plus est même sans utiliser du chakra

Oui il en était sur ce garçon est comme un monstre se cachant sous une apparence inoffensive mais que ses instincts trahisse

Si cela avait été un vrai combat et même si il avait utilisé ses pleins pouvoirs il en est sur ce garçon aurait trouvé le moyen de le tuer

« Naruto que t'es t'il arrive durant c'est 8 années ou tu as disparu ?qu'est tu devenu ?quelle fut ta vie pour être devenu comme ca ? » se demanda t'il a voix basse d'un air mélangeant tristesse et inquiétude

Naruto quand a lui faisait ce sont lui avait apprit « le nettoyage » qui consiste récupéré tout indices de son passage, il retira donc les balle de la terre (plus facile que quand c'est dans la chair) ,ramassa les douilles et les couteaux

Ce comportement surpris le Sanin car dans ce monde seul les assassin effaçaient les preuves avec autant de minutie, alors que ce garçon le faisait comme l'action la plus banal du monde

Une fois cela fait Ils partirent vers konoha en marchant tranquillement

Après des réflexions sur la nature de ce garçon par Jiraya

Après des analyses de la situation de la part de Naruto

Ils arrivèrent finalement à konoha,

Jiraya salua brièvement les gardes et ils traversèrent le village vers la maison de l'hokage

Naruto ne cessait de tourne la tête regardant ce village qui faisait étrangement naitre chez lui un sentiment de haine et de dégout,

De plus ce village ne correspondait pas a sa vision d'un village ninja ou le siège d'une armer car il ressemblait ni a une caserne militaire ni un camp de ninja des livres d'histoire qu'il avait étudié avec beaucoup d'attention

Tandis que les villageois principalement les villageoises ne semblaient pas indifférente a ce garçon

Puis une fois dans le bureau de l'hokage

Naruto fut de nouveau surprit, car la personne devant lui ne ressemblait ni un guerrier ni même a un combattant, cela ne correspondant pas a ses attentes car tous les chefs qu'il connaissait même les femmes avaient constamment une aura dangereuse qui poussait l'obéissance, et étaient bardé de médailles.

Elle, elle avait l'air d'une femme inoffensive, une secrétaire

Soit on se moquait de lui

Soit dans ce monde ninja veut dire magicien a deux yens, spécialisé dans le secrétariat, et inoffensif

Jiraya lui expliqua brièvement la situation de Naruto à cette femme

Qui proposa que Naruto combatte pour voir le niveau qu'il aurait en tant que ninja

Puis elle chercha un adversaire correspondant à la recommandation de Jiraya qui lui dit de la mettre avec quelqu'un pouvant prévoir les mouvements adverse, pour limiter les dégâts

Ce moment la, comme pour répondre a ses interrogations, un jeune homme avec de cheveux noir et des yeux de la même couleur, et un air supérieur sur le visage entra dans la pièce

« Ah sasuke tu tombe bien » dit la veille comme soulagé d'un poids

« Qu'il y a t'il hokage-sama ? » Lui répondit le nouvel arrivant avec un aire qui donnait l'impression que cette formule de politesse lui arrachait la langue, ne le faisant que pour les intérêts que lui procure ce respect

« Sasuke tu sera son adversaire »dit elle en désignant Naruto

« Naruto je te présente sasuke … »

« Uchiwa je présume » dit Naruto grinçant les dents , jubilant au fond de lui content de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur le clan Uchiwa , gardant un très très mauvais souvenir de sa précédente rencontre avec un membre de clan , et la il allait s'amuser du moins …

The ghost

* * *

Alors ? Commentaires ? Conseils ? Critiques ?

* * *

Réponse aux review

Pour les couples je pense qu'il y en aura , je sais pas encore quand , mais étant donné la situation de Naruto ( se retrouve dans monde ou il ne connais rien ) , il ne vas quand même pas se mètre toute suite a draguer

Ils seront hétéro

Et pour la personne avec qui sera Naruto, je pense que se sera soit Sakura ou Hinata voire une autre (ca dépendra de la situation et du développement de l'histoire)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto VS sasuke ou science VS technique ninjas

* * *

Dimension ninja, dans le pays du feu

Dans le village de konoha… village calme ou la vie des habitants, ninja de leur pays, est rythmé par les entrainements et les missions.

Dans un terrain d'entrainement, ou régnait un étrange calme, un silence pesant,

Le calme qui précède …

La tempête

Sur les coter, sous les arbres à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques perdues, se trouvaient les hautes instances de konoha

Haute instance, composé de : tsunader l'hokage venu par curiosité, et ses deux conseillers, venu voir un des deux combattant qui semble avoir reçu un étrangement entrainement, et pour savoir si ils pourraient en faire un assassin au service de konoha.

A cela s'ajoutait Jiraya, celui qui trouva et ramena le garçon qui était perdu dans un monde qui lui était inconnu.

Pour finir se trouvait l'équipe 7, composé de kakashi sensei pervers, ancien sensei de ses coéquipiers,

Ancien….car ils n'avaient plus besoins de lui pour progresser (en gros il s'est fait jeté)

Ses ex-élèves étaient …

Sakura Haruno, kunoichi spécialisée dans les soins, bien que sa force blesse plus les gens qu'elle ne les soigne

Sasuke Uchiwa chef des survivants du clan Uchiwa

Et saï ninja de « la racine » ayant pour mission de surveiller l'Uchiwa

* * *

Sur le terrain se trouvait un jeune garçon blond revenu d'un autre monde, que le dénommé sasuke Uchiwa ne tarda à rejoindre, non sans râler

Les deux adversaires se faisaient désormais face

Bien que les spectateurs ne virent pas de réelles différences de préparation entre eux …

La réalité était tout autre

L'un était mains dans les poches et râlait on pouvait entendre des…

« Pourquoi ? Je dois me battre contre un gamin qui débarque d'on se sait ou, et ignore tout du chakra ?»

« Quel déshonneur pour le glorieux clan Uchiwa »

« Plus facile que de battre un gosse de 5 ans »

Bref ce type était fier et débordait de suffisance était sur de gagner, sa défaite étant la chose la plus improbable au monde

Pour le second ce type était pire qu'une caricature de tout ce qu'il détestait,

Lui bien qu'avec un aire pas très sérieux, faisait un véritable dossier dans sa tête

Ce combat était une mission ou plus précisément un assassina, et de ce fait toutes les informations et préparation possible sont nécessaires

* * *

De ce fait un document analysant la situation commençait à se former dans sa tête

But : le tuer, mais pas trop … en gros ne pas le laisser profiter de la délivrance qu'est la mort (=torture sadiquement monstrueuse)

Analyse de l'adversaire :

Clan Uchiwa = yeux rouge = prévision des mouvements de l'adversaire= danger

Ninja =capacité physique supérieur =désavantage pour moi = danger

Technique ninja = ninjutsu= coup fourré = danger

Technique probablement basée sur le feu et électricité

Puis les solutions apparurent

Utiliser ma capacité d'analyse, et mon expérience

Profite que ce …. Me sous-estime

Attaque proche

Science (meilleur armes dans ce monde qui possède des connaissances limité

Naruto sourit alors, en quelque seconde il avait analysé son adversaire, et il avait comprit que

Le seul moyen pour que ennemis n'évite pas ses coups était qu'il tire a bout portant,

Car même si il voit les coups venir son corps ne pourra réagir a temps, en moyenne il fait une seconde pour réagir et lui il saura utilise cette seconde,

Où il peut un peu de terre dans les yeux ca marche aussi

Pour évite le ninjutsu : il suffit de lui paralyser les bras

* * *

Pour neutraliser le ninjutsu : il devait utiliser quelque chose d'inconnu dans ce monde … la science

« Je me demande si ils connaissent les paratonnerres ici » dit' il a voie basse

Puis il se prépara rapidement

Il accrocha un de ses couteaux a un file de fer d'un de ses bracelet, se confectionnant une prise de terre

Il mit dans ses deux armes hérité de sa mère, deux chargeurs spéciaux…

Spéciaux car ils contenaient le type balles qui on en partie contribuées a la célébrité de the ghost

Certes elles avaient une faible distance car la trajectoire était quelque peut instable et difficile a définir

Certes elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de puissance

Certes elles coutaient très cher

Mais leur grand avantage était quelle était fait dans un matériau que sa mère avait découvert quand elle était chercheuse

Cette matière avait la particularité de se désagrégé et disparaitre complètement peu de temps après être entré dans un corps, le seul truc qui s'efface pas c'est les dégâts

Bref l'arme idéale pour torturer quelqu'un, et faire croire a idée du fantôme

Car récupérer les balles dans le cœur du crâneur serait un problème, pas qu'il n'en serait pas capable , c'est juste que lui enfoncer un couteau dans la chair pour retirer la balle ca ferai mauvais genre dans village inconnu , lors d'un combat d'entrainement

Une fois les préparations faites, il ferma les yeux, sa respiration sembla se couper, changeant de personnalité, passant du gamin naïf à l'assassin cruel

Puis il les ouvrit brutalement, un sourire à la fois froid et effrayant était apparu sur son visage, ses yeux était devenu vide et froid, les yeux de la MORT, un être pour qui la vie que ca soit la sienne ou celle des autres n'avait pas la moindre importance, un être DES ENFERTS

Que sa soit leur l'imagination ou pas, tout les spectateurs eurent un frison et firent un mouvement de recul

« Quelle aura effrayante » pensèrent t'ils tous, sans le vouloir

C'était comme si un blizzard venait de soufflé sur le terrain gelant tous les occupant s

Même Uchiwa eut un frisson mais ne voulant pas le reconnaitre ….

* * *

Il décidât d'attaquer n'attendant pas le signale du départ, il fonça sur le jeune homme son épée électrifié a la main

Naruto lui avait toujours l'air impassible, il prit son waltherP99 et tira 5 balles sur Uchiwa

La première visa son bras droit, et fut évité par un mouvement à droite

La deuxième visa son bras gauche, et fut évité par un mouvement à droite

La troisième visa sa jambe droite et fut évité par un saut en arrière

La quatrième visa sa jambe gauche et fut évité par un mouvement à gauche

La dernière visa le torse et fut coupe en deux par le sabre

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta alors sourit et dit « alors minable c'est tous ce que tu sais faire »

L'Uzumaki sourit lui aussi mais a la stupidité de son adversaire

En effet son but n'était pas de le toucher mais de testé ses réactions, il voulait savoir : quand il n'évitait pas pour savoir ou tirer son couteau pour qu'il soit renvoyer, bref qu'il s'enfonce dans la terre tous en profitant de la force adverse, car il si était évité, même le roi des abrutis verrait le file et soupçonnerai un piège

Il lança alors son couteau vers la poitrine adverse, et comme prévu il fut bloquer et projeté ailleurs, la force du renvoi s'ajouta a la force de l'envoi initial l'enfonçant profondément dans le sol

Puis il laissa l'Uchiwa l'attaquer et au moment où il allait l'attaquer avec son épée chargé d'éclairs

Naruto lui lança de la poussière au visage « les techniques les plus simple sont les meilleurs »

Et bloqua la lame adverse avec son couteau, et comme prévu l'électricité le traversa le bras puis le file de son bracelet pour finir par se disperser dans le sol, ne lui laissant que quelque chatouille dans le bras

Naruto profita que sont adversaire soit aveuglé , pour saisir une de ses armes spéciale et tira au nivaux des épaules de son adversaire , les balles traversant la chair coupant les nerfs pour finalement rebondir sur un os et aller se loger dans les articulations des coudes bloquant ainsi tous mouvement des bras et faisant souffrir en permanence (ca c'est juste un bonus )

Naruto sourit a la différence que lui avait apprit ca mère entre les tueurs et ceux qui on porté le titre de the ghost

Les tueurs eux se contente de tirer en espérant tuer, bref des boucher sans aucune finesse

Et lui le the ghost actuel, lui il avait passé des mois entier voire des années :

A révisé l'anatomie humaine, pour connaitre toute les articulations, tous les points vitaux, tous les os et leur dureté

Il avait tiré des milliers de balles sur des mannequins hyper réaliste, voir sur des cadavres (congelé ou pas) voire carrément sur des vivants

Tous ca pour ca pour savoir ou tirer

Les angles et les endroits où tirer pour les balles pour toucher telle ou telle articulation, telle ou telle organe, pour créé des dégâts, immobilisé, tuer ou torturer l'adversaire

C'est CA la différence lui, y avait mit tout, son cœur, sa vie , son humanité , pour être le meilleur

Le the ghost

Alors ! Comment un abruti crâneur pourrait le battre ?

C'est pourquoi il allait utiliser ses compétences pour le torturer, lui et le clan Uchiwa

Soufrant et la vue toujours brouillé, l'Uchiwa fit un saut en arrière et entoura de chidori

Des éclairs de très haute tension se dégagèrent de son corps, aucun humain ne pourrai y survivre, ou plutôt aucun ne serai assez bête pour l'attaquer, c'est pourquoi il se senti en sécurité

Grosse erreur

Il n'était pas contre n'importe qui mais contre the ghost

Naruto relança deux couteau accroché a ses bracelet, pour être d'être protéger (deux nouveaux paratonnerres)

Puis prit les armes de sa mère et sauta sur l'Uchiwa avec un sourire carnassier

Une rafale de coups des matraques qui étaient sur les armes s'abatis sur l'Uchiwa, brisant ses os

Surprenant les spectateurs d'une telle rapidité et que électricité soit sans effet sur Naruto

Naruto quand a lui enchainait les coups, mais sous son aire impassible faisait un constat de la situation

« Bon pour l'instant sa va, il ma sous-estimé ce qui ma permis de le prendre par surprise et ainsi de l'aveuglé, l'empêchant d'évité les deux balles qui lui ont immobilisé les bras rendant impossible le contrôle de ses mains et donc des signes qui semblent nécessaire pour effectuer leur attaques (magique) »

« Comme prévu en utilisant son électricité il s'est crut à l' abri, me permettant ainsi de l'attaquer »

« le courant a beau seulement me traverser , il n'empêche que je sens que mes muscles engourdit , si je n'avait pas eut c'est trois prises de terre et un bon entrainement au compteur , je serai mort en une fraction de seconde ( comme je le pensait il n'ont que des connaissance scientifique limité ) et se repose sur leur puissance , c'est LE défaut des ninjas »

« Il semble que depuis que je le frappe, la puissance des choc électrique diminue, me permettant ainsi de garder ma vitesse »

«Maintenant il va surement refaire un nouveau saut vers l'arrière et utiliser ce genre de technique qui semble correspondre au genjutsu, comme celle que ce type m'avait lancé avec ses yeux » (en y repensant il grinça des dents)

Et comme prévu quand il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde l'Uchiwa en profita pour faire un pas en arrière, pour reprendre son souffle, et voyant son adversaire foncer sur lui , par fierté, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lançant un genjutsu en disant

« Misérable a genoux, prosterne toi devant ton roi »

Naruto lui eut un sourire des plus carnassier, plaça son arme noir devant ses yeux , qui reflétât le regard de l'Uchiwa ( il remercia sa mère d'avoir prit tant soins de c'est armes , et sa manière d'en prendre excessivement soin)

Résulta comme un c*n Uchiwa se retrouva prit a son propre piège, et bien que pas très grave (pour lui) il lui fallut quelque seconde pour le briser

Secondes qui servirent au tueur, qui les utilisa pour tirer une balle dans chacun de ses genoux, et pour finir lui mis un coup de poing magistrale au ventre

Enfin coup poing, il avait encore son arme a la main mais n'appuya pas sur la détente plus par nécessitée que par envi

Sasuke vola et atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin dans une rivière, inconscient

Naruto s'approcha, une arme dans chaque main, du cadavre (ah c'est vrai il n'est pas mort), alors de ce qu'il restait de sasuke

« Quand un roi est chi*nt, on lui coupe la tête »dit Naruto d'une voie froide, avec un sourire d'apparence impassible mais qui avait l'air de dire « abruti c'est toi le minable ici »

Tsunader bien que n'ayant rien comprit de ce combat éclair (comme tous les spectateurs)

Décida d'arrêter le combat dans la peur d'un bain de sang

Ce qui Marqua la fin du combat

* * *

Les réactions du public étaient très diverses mais tous se demandaient ….

« Comment quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais entendu parler du chakra est put battre sasuke Uchiwa ? »

Sakura avait demandé a kakashi de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, car elle ne comprenait rien mais alors rien

Kakashi après avoir dit d'un air d'un prof qui expliquerait une évidence à une élève qui ne comprenait pas, c'était vite ravisé, se rendant compte qu'il était dans le même état que la jeune fille, mais se disant également que ce garçon était très intéressant

Saï comptait juste faire son rapport à danzo

Jiraya lui était effrayer, non pas par les capacités de cette car même si elles étaient élevés, il avait connu pire, pas non plus par son aura, ou son visage mais …

Par ce c'était justement un ado, c'est capacités étaient normal, mais seulement pour un ninja expérimenté ayant fait la guerre  
Pas pour un gamin d'environ 16 ans, ca, ca dépassait le stade du surdoué, c'était du stade monstrueux

Enfin c'était surtout pour l'aura, car peut dire que l'aura possède deux types

L'aura naturel ou physique : celle que l'on acquière grâce a l'entrainement, ex on évite de se battre quelqu'un qui est muscler

Et l'aura de la vie : celle que l'on acquière par ce qu'on a fait ex : un meurtrier même faible sera toujours effrayant

Cette aura est la plus rare, signe des combattant et qui représente leurs vie

Naruto lui avait dégagé une aura pleine de puissance et d'intention meurtrière

Et pour posséder une telle aura, nul doute que ce gosse, avait vécu des chose et reçu un entrainement spéciale, et il avait surement déjà tué, CA il en était sur

Car pour avoir réussi a dégagé une aura, telle que même lui qui a connu la guerre, est fait inconsciemment un mouvement de recul

Maintenant il en était sur, il n'avait pas reçu un simple entrainement pour se servir de ses armes mais pour tuer …  
un entrainement d'assassin

Il venait de prononcé ce mot « assassin » inconsciemment

Il venait d'apercevoir le monstre qu'il soupçonnait et encore, ce monstre n'avait pas essayé de tuer

Le monstre n'avais que joué avec son ennemi, comme un chat qui n'avait pas sorti ses griffes, il n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, de ce fait il ignorait encore le vrai potentiel de cet ados

Mais ce qu'il venait de voir lui suffisait, pour comprendre qu'il avait affaire a quelqu'un de hors norme

Les conseiller eux pensaient deux choses

la première enrôler ce gosse a tous prit dans les force spéciales, il allaient tous mettre en œuvre pour lui apprendre les arts ninja, imaginant la force qu'il pourrait obtenir

La deuxième si possible lui prendre ses armes et les faire étudier, imaginant pouvoir les reproduire et en équiper leur ninja

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence total dont Naruto profitât pour faire le nettoyage

Tsunader commença à parler et donna des ordres

« Kakashi va amener ce qui reste de sasuke aux urgences et rejoins moi dans mon bureaux, Jiraya toi t'y va toute suite, Naruto tu nous suis, vous aussi Sakura et saï, les vieux dégager, »

Apres quelque contestation de Sakura qui voulait soigner sasuke, et des vieux qui se plaignaient d'être appeler vieux

Puis ils partirent

Naruto Sakura et saï durent attendre devant la porte du bureau de hokage

Bureau dans lequel se trouvait maintenant

Danzo, tsunader, les deux conseillers, Jiraya et kakashi

Peu de temps après, on leur permis de renter

* * *

Une fois qu'il furent dans la pièces tsunader s'adressa a Naruto disant comme un bilan du débat qu'il avaient eu

Naruto connaissait cette ambiance, il y était habituer, il resta donc silencieux

« Naruto, quand tu avais 8 ans disparu du village et te croyant mort, aucun avis de recherche sur ta personne n'a été créé, de ce fait tu n'es pas considéré comme un renégat, tu peux donc réintégrer le village de konoha »

« Cependant tu prétends avoir perdu la mémoire d'avant que tu disparaisses, et le fait que tu ne connaisses aucun art ninja, ne peut te qualifier ninja »

« Mais d'après le combat, l'entrainement que tu as reçus dans le monde ou tu prétends avoir été, te donne des capacités proche de celle que l'ont attend des ninjas »

« C'est pourquoi tu rejoindra le village en tant que ninja de nivo Genin, mais avec les liberté d'un chuunin »

« Tu rejoindre l'équipe 7 composé de Sakura Haruno, saï (elle les désigna) et avec sasuke Uchiwa (celui que tu as défoncé précisa t'elle) et le jounin kakashi également ici présent » puis elle lui donna un bandeau qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa poche

« J'accepte dit simplement Naruto

« Cependant nous avons quelque question » dit un des conseille que Naruto reconnu comme un des chefs du village,

Comment ?... c'est simple vu leur carrure ce n'était pas des combattants, et ils ressemblaient a des bureaucrates qui préfère envoyer les gens se faire tuer pour défendre leur biens plutôt que d'y aller eux même

Le conseiller reprit « d'abord comment t'as fait pour bloquer l'attaque électrique de sasuke »

Naruto répondit au tac-o-tac « cour de physique 1er année du collège : le paratonnerre : l'électricité cherchera toujours le moyen le plus rapide pour atteindre le sol » puis voyant que ca ne leur suffisait pas il rajouta « rien à rajouter »

Les deuxième conseiller demanda ou plutôt ordonna « donne nous tes étranges arme »

Naruto ricana et dit avec un air menaçant « dans mon monde il y a un dicton qui dit : si tu veux mon armes alors tu ne pourras la prendre que quand mes doigt seront froid et dure »

Cette remarque gela la salle temporairement

« Contacte-moi si tu veux un entrainement spéciale » dit danzo avant de recevoir des regards haineux

Naruto lui comprit que ce danzo sous-entendait un job d'assassin, car ce type avait les yeux du magouilleur qui agit dans l'ombre, et certain chef d'éden avaient les même yeux, donc ce n'était pas difficile de savoir a quoi il pensait.

Il répondit donc « intéressant » ce qui fit naitre un sourire chez ce danzo, les deux se mettant a ricaner de manière effrayante

Tsunader sentant que ca allait virer a la réunion de yakusa, décidât d'agir

Elle envoya une paire de clés à l'Uzumaki et dit

« Tiens voila les clés d'un appartement a konoha »

Puis elle s'adressa a kakashi et dit « kakashi va lui montrer ou c'est » le dénommé kakashi approuva

Mais une fois encore le destin décida de nouveau frapper Naruto

Même si c'est le sensei qui est tombé

Une folle venait de passé la porte en courant, bousculant kakashi au passage pour s'arrêter devant tsunader

« Shizune du calme » cria tsunader

Une fois la folle calmé, et que Naruto ait put voir, quel avait le profil type de la secrétaire maladroite typique des films

L'ex folle commença parler sur un ton alarment « tsunader-sama on a un problème, vous savez la mission de rang A, que sasuke devais diriger »

« Oui dit simplement l'hokage « et ? …. »

« Je viens d'apprendre que sasuke viens d'être admis aux urgences pour blessure grave » continua Shizune

Tous le monde eut une goute d'eau derrière la tète, et regarda Naruto

Tsunader prit vite une décision et dit d'un aire grave, voulant plus se débarrasser du problème qu'autre chose « bon Naruto tu le remplaceras, rendez vous aux portes du village dans 15 minute, pour la suite tu verras »

Il s'en suivi un élan de protestation

« Envoyer quelqu'un qui n'est même pas ninja sur une mission dont il ignore tous c'est un meurtre » lui dit Jiraya

« M'en fout c'est en faisant qu'on apprend, non ? Et puis il a battu sasuke, alors il est normal qu'il prenne sa place » répliqua tsunader en râlant,

Elle en avant marre il était presque 19h, et a cause de Shizune elle n'avait pas put boire de la journée, elle avait réussi à tenir, mais la elle craquait

Naruto lui sourit, en effet il avait habitude

a l'éden ce n'était pas rare que son lui donne une mission sur un coup de tête, (un jour c'était même quand il prenait sa douche après une mission dans un autre pays qui avait duré un mois, durant lequel il n'avait presque pas dormit qu'ont étaient venu le chercher, et quand on venaient le chercher et qu'il ne répondait pas son chef envoyait carrément l'armer pour faire une perquisition cher lui) bon d'accort après il envoyait son chef aux urgences, mais bon

Et la ce n'était pas très diffèrent

« J'accepte » dit il avec une sourire surprenant tous le monde et qui fit lâche un

« Hourra » cria de tsunader triomphante en levant les bras au ciel

Puis Naruto sorti après avoir demander kakashi de lui montrer son appartement

Mais une fois sur le pas de la porte, il tourna la tête et dit

« A c'est vrai j'oubliais, sil vous plait vous pouvez marquer Naruto kuragari sur ma feuille et m'appeler comme maintenant »

Puis voyant l'incompréhension il rajouta « d'après ce que vous avez dit tous le monde croit que Naruto Uzumaki est mort, alors mieux vaut le laisser dans la tombe, c'est jamais bon de réveiller les mort »,

« De plus d'après mes souvenirs quand j'étais Naruto Uzumaki je n'étais pas apprécié par les habitants, donc maintenant je suis plus un Uzumaki mais un kuragari, qui est le nom de la femme qui ma élevé, je suis un nouvel individu, point final »

Cela donnant l'impression a tsunader et Jiraya , qu'il venait de renier ses parents et son passer pour prendre un nouveau départ avec un nouveau passer , mais c'était on ne peut plus compréhensible

C'est pourquoi tsunader accepta

Puis il partit

* * *

Après avoir brièvement repéré le chemin qui menait a son appartement, il y arriva

C'était un petit appartement au dessus d'un magasin de fringue, l'ameublement était sombre et les couleurs terne, le seul point positif était qu'il était assez loin du centre

Après en avoir fait le tour il posa une question, vital pour un ados

« Ou est la télé ? » s'exclama t'il, car c'est vrai pour quelqu'un de son âge, la télé c'est un peu le centre d'une maison

Puis voyant l'air interrogateur de kakashi qui se demandait ce qu'était une télé

Il se frappa la main contre le visage d'exaspération et dit « laissez tomber, laisser moi »

Le sensei parti laissant le nouveau Genin seul qui fit un bilan

« bon d'accort je suis capable de survivre sur une ile déserte avec seulement mes fringue , 1 flingue et deux chargeur , pour infiltrer une base secrète et la détruite (il repensa , a une ancienne mission ) mais …»

On sentait la colère monter en lui « quand je rentre J'aime bien me reposer dans une maison moderne ou au moins avec une télé, pas dans un studio pour homme de Cro-Magnon » explosa t'il

Reprenant son calme il dit « bon d'abord trouver de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, pour trouver une autre maison CORRECTE et l'aménager » mine de rien au fil du temps il avait développé un certain gout du confort, assassin peut être mais a ses heures, pas plus

« Je me demande si l'autre (danzo) peut m'embaucher comme assassin et surtout si il paye bien » se demanda t'il

Car puis lui, assassin, c'est juste un job qui rapporte bien c'est tout, si il trouve mieux il se recyclera, même si il doute fortement de pouvoir trouver mieux

Il accrocha le bandeau que lui avait donné la vieille à coter de son brassard du japon et dit « autant aller a la porte pour cette mission ca peut pas être pire que de rester ici »

Il sorti ses armes et rajouta « et si possible je me défoulerai sur les ennemis »

Puis un rire sadique résonna dans l'appartement

* * *

Alors ? Commentaires ? Conseils ? Critiques ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bon bah …

Encore un chapitre ou s'oppose ninja et technologie moderne

Chapitre de transition

* * *

Après ce petit moment de sadisme, l'adolescent tueur décidât de rejoindre le point de rendez vous, pour une mission dont il n'avait aucune info

Remarquant au passage que depuis qu'on lui avait donné pour mission qui consistait a attaquer l'ile, les événements, s'enchainaient de façon pour le moins troublante

Il n'était pas du genre à croire au destin, mais les événements s'emblaient se suivre et se compléter comme guider et provoquer par une force supérieur jouant avec lui

Sa rencontre avec un ninja dans son monde, le fait qu'on lui propose d'aller dans ce monde et que comme pas hasard la première personne qu'il rencontre le connaissait avant.

Non ya pas a dire, tous ca était étrange !

Et pourtant il avait le sentiment que cela allait continuer

Il visitât un peu les lieux (village) se dessinant une sorte de carte dans se tête, avant de se retrouver devant l'entrer

La ! 4 personnes l'attendaient

la fille avec les cheveux rose qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée , un type avec des yeux blanc , une fille avec un grand rouleau comme l'ermite dans son dos , et un mec avec un coupe au bol dans un affreux costume moulant vert

Et après quelque présentation pour le moins sommaire ils partirent

Naruto lui se demandait si ce Neiji était aveugle, tandis que les autres lui posaient les 1000 et une question à son sujet, auxquels il ne répondit pas

Pendant le voyage, qui fut plus long que prévu, les ninjas ayant du adapte leur allure a celle de Naruto qui n'en était pas encore un

Il apprit que la mission consistait en une attaque de ninja déserteur qui se livraient au vol pillage et autre, et qui s'étaient retranché dans un château, ayant au passage kidnappé des femmes pour des activités … disons douteuse

Cela faisant rigoler Naruto qui se rappelait des classiques livre héroïque dans lesquels des preux chevaliers vont secourir une princesse enferme dans un château

Quand Ils arrivèrent le soleil s'était déjà couché, ils décidèrent donc de camper sur une sorte de plateau rocheux surplombant la vallée

Le hyuuga lui dirigeât au bord et commença a scruter la vallée avec son byakugan, repérant et comptant les ninjas ennemis

Et quand il allait dire ses observations

« 5 font des rondes ,2 a l'entré, les otages sont garde …. , bref il sont une bonne vingtaine » l'Uzumaki venait de dire tous ce que le hyuuga allait dire et même des infos supplémentaire

Aussitôt tous se retournèrent vers lui comme si ils avaient vu un fantôme

« co...Comment ? , ta le byakugan ?» bafouilla Neiji ne comprenant rien a la situation (comme les autre d'ailleurs)

Naruto se retourna et dit d'un aire des plus idiot « byakugan ?c'est quoi ? … connais pas ! » Puis voyant que les autre ne réagissaient pas il rajouta « j'ai juste utilisé des jumelle a vision thermique et nocturne »

« Vous ne connaissez pas ca ici ?»

Dire que les ninjas était surprit et perdu serai un euphémisme,

La ! C'est comme si il avait vu le village de konoha disparaitre sous leur yeux

Le byakugan , un dojutsu connu pour la perception exceptionnel qu'il offrait , rendant fière le village de konoha

Ce garçon lui avait un objet, qui avait le même effet et s'en servait comme de la chose la plus naturelle au monde

Sakura leur avaient bien dit que ce mec avait été entrainé dans un endroit un peu… spécial

Mais la ….

C'est du délire !

Naruto lui aussi était paumé, pour lui c'est jumelles, c'est un truc banal, des comme ca il en possède plus d'une dizaine,

Bon d'accort elles ne sont pas en vente partout

Mais ca ne justifie pas cet effet

« Réfléchi ! » puis il se souvînt

« Rappelle toi, ici c'est le moyen âge pas rapport a ce que tu connais ils ne connaissent même pas le principe du paratonnerre, alors les jumelle a thermo vision ! »

« Ce que tu Viens de faire c'est passible du bucher si on est crois les régler de la chasse aux sorcières » dit' il adressant a lui-même et comme pour justifier ce qu'il venait de faire presque inconsciemment

Il dit d'un aire sympa voulant rectifier son erreur en faisait un bilan

« bon comme on a dut vous le dire pendant les dernière années, j'ai vécu dans un endroit un peu spécial, et ce truc que je viens d'utilisé s'appelle des jumelles, leur fonctionnement étant un peu trop long et complexe a explique , dite vous que c'est comme des lunettes qui permette de voir loin et la chaleur que dégage les corps »

Puis voyant que les ninjas semblaient plus ou moins satisfait mais que certain semblaient vouloir les voire de plus près il rajouta

« Et il n'y a que moi qui peut l'utiliser, vous ne comprendriez pas son fonctionnement » cela faisant se taire et se calmer les spectateurs.

Sauf Neiji qui maugréa quelque mot dans sont coin

Cette incident devait être rapporte a son clan, et il était plus que jamais décide a garde un œil sur ce garçon

Il l'aurait bien attaque si il n'avait pas entendu dire qu'il avait battu sasuke, et si même cela était faux il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque

Naruto lui, dit les mains dernière la tête d'un aire calme et flemmard comme pour casser l'ambiance nerveuse qui s'étais créé

« Bon bas c'est pas tout ca mais moi J'ai faim » voyant que ses coéquipier allaient avaler des sorte de bille qui étaient surement l'équivalent ninja des pilule nutritive

il rajouta pointant une direction « y a un ruisseau pas loin autant pêcher »

Idée qui fut approuvé par tous le monde qui pensaient que manger des poissons c'est toujours mieux que les billes de nourriture

Naruto lui avait plutôt proposé ca pour faire en sorte, que pendant un moment ils soient tous ensemble

Les poissons furent vite pêché et griller et alors qu'ils allaient manger Naruto fit quelque chose de surprenant

Il sorti une cloppe et commença a fumer, précisant qu'il en fumait une de temps en temps, bien que surprit les ninjas se firent vite a l'idée le comparant a Shikamaru

Quelque minute après Naruto s'absenta prétextant une envie pressente

Une fois hors de vue il dit d'une voie lugubre et sinistre

* * *

« Le show peut commencer ! »

Il rangea sa clope dans une boite en fers sur laquelle était marqué : PROCESSUSE D'ADMINISTATION DE DROGUE ALUCINOGENE, DROGUE NT

Dans la clope se trouvait la drogue dite NT qui en se consument a été absorbé par ses coéquipier sous forme de fumer, tandis que dans le filtre se trouvait l'antidote qu'il a absorbé en fumant

La drogue NT, No Time ou pas de temps, en référence à son effet, elle cible une partie spécifique du cerveau, précisément celle du temps, provoquant chez sa victime une perte total de toute notion du temps, pour la victime, 1 heure devient 1 minute

Elle fut découverte par les labos de l'Eden, mais fut vite abandonné, étant juger inutile et trop cher a produire

Seul sa mère eu l'idée de l'utilisé lors d'une infiltration ou elle montra son vrai potentiel

Depuis elle a été perfectionné et son utilisation a été restreint a the ghost qui au vu des résultats est le seul à pouvoir l'utilisé correctement, particulièrement au nivo de la quantité qu'il faut doser précisément

Trop, elle est vite repérée par l'ennemi et a l'effet inverse

Pas assez, elle na pas d'effet

Naruto lui l'utilise assez couramment du fait quel ne provoque étonnamment aucun effet secondaire

Quand je dis couramment, sa signifie qu'il l'utilise pour « écourté » les cours en forçant un peu sur la quantité

Un cour de 3 heures qui pour vous passe en 3 min

Le rêve ! Non ?

Bref sa drogue favorite parmi les drogues réservées a the ghost

Et la cette drogue va lui permette d'attaque le château en tant que the ghost et faire naitre une nouvel légende et accessoirement ca jouera le rôle de CV et de démonstration pour son potentiel futur employeur

Il mit ses vêtements de mission qu'il avait dans son sac

Complètement noir avec de nombreux couteaux, et autre arme

il prit une boite et en sorti une pair de lentille spécial lui donnant les yeux rouge

Spécial car elle on été développé récemment par les quartiers de recherche et développement de l'éden

Elles offrent à leur utilisateur une vision nocturne et grande qualité

Puis il s'approcha du vide et fit un constat

Utiliser des balles spéciales

Infiltre le château

Les tue de le plus loin possible étant moins bon en attaque au Corps-a-corps

Ils doivent posséder des hautes capacités de détection donc évité de passe par le sol et la rivière est impraticable

Effacer toute trace de son passage

La il eu une colle

Comment les prendre par surprise si on ne peut ni arrive par la terre ni par l'eau ?

Reste que l'air mais comment ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait

Une solution a laquelle seul lui aurait eu le courage (et la folie) de faire lui apparu

Il sorti de sont sac, un grand manteau

Le plia au nivo des manches en faisant une sorte de grand rectangle en toile noir

Accrocha chaque extrémité à ses membres

Faisant une sorte de membrane entre ses jambes et ses bras

L'Accrocha au nivo de la ceinture

De loin au aurait dit une sorte de ses écureuil volant

Dont c'était inspire les humain pour créé une type de base jump

« Base jump sans parachute »

« vive les écureuil » dit-il avec un sourire

Se disant que cette technique ou il n'a que 5/100 de chance de survie ya que lui qui aurait pus y penser

Mais savoir tenter la mort c'est une des caractéristiques de ceux qui ont porté le titre de the ghost

C'est une des raisons pour lesquels ils se sont démarque des autres, ils ont eu le courage de faire ce qu'aucun autre n'aurai osé faire

Il mit une masque noir un était écrit en kanji blanc « mort » , lui donnant une allure de dieu de la mort

Il sauta dans le vide ses sortes de membre le faisant planer,

Les bras tendu il mit ses poignets en angle droit, pointant ses armes devant lui, (juste pour le style) , car même face a la mort ya pas de mal a rigoler un peu

The ghost partait en chasse fonçant telle un shinigami sur ses proies

Et tout ce passa par miracle Comme prévu du moins en parti…

Certes il avait atteins le château, une tour même

Mais il avait du utilise un de ses filin pour ne pas la dépassé

Résultat il se retrouvait suspendu à la tour, et en plus c'était une tour d'observation, donc construite très hautes et mince

Son câble s'étant accroché à la sorte de girouette de la tours

Le vent le faisant bouger, au dessus du vide de plus d'une centaine de mètre, seul un mince filin, accroché à son poignet, le séparant du sol

La il fit un constat « bon infiltration réussi, reste plus qu'a trouver le moyen de descendre, étant donne que l'intérieur de la tour est surement bloqué , et il ne doit pas y avoir de ninja , pour des sniper cela aurait été l'idéal mais dans ce monde ou les attaque se font principalement a mis distance et au corps a corps…» montrant qu'il avait su adapte sa stratégie en fonction se ses ennemis

Il commença a dérouler le filin, tous en se balançant

« C'est le moment de voir si je peux faire carrière dans le cinéma e tant que Spiderman, c'est ca ou continuer a jouer la piñata »

Son visage bien que caché par le masque affichait un sourire,

Mais pas un sourire de joie, plutôt le genre de sourire que l'on fait quand tout va mal pour se rassure

Et au vu de la situation il en avait bien besoins

Au bout d'un moment, il tira (une balle) sur la pointe de fers a la quelle était accroché le câble, le libérant, tandis que la force d'inertie l'envoyait a grande vitesse, vers la tour opposer

Le faisant survoler les 4 gardes qui étaient trop occuper a regarde devant persuade que l'attaque serait terrestres

Ils reçurent vite une balle, au nivo de la colonne vertébral de sorte a la brise sans qu'aucune goute de sang ne sois verser

Tandis que leur tueur se réceptionna sur la Murail, non sans douleur, sautant immédiatement pour évité, des petite boule de feu lancée par le cinquième ninja qui l'avait repéré et avais lancé une volée de kunail

Naruto lui, arracha la reste de son manteau et le mis sur la trajectoire des kunails, le cachant par la même occasion

Pendant que l'adversaire attendait que le voile tombe

Naruto lui atterris accroupit et lui entoura le coup avec un filin accroche a sa ceinture, et appuya sur un bouton de celle et aussitôt l'homme mourut

Comment ? , il y a quelque temps il avait fait installé sur sa ceinture des batteries issu de l'éden donc possédant une haute capacité, et avait bricolé une sorte de taser ,

Bon d'accort il a failli y passer a cause dune décharge en la fabriquant, et l'idée lui était venu lors d'une fête spécial cosplay organisé par son école

Mais bon le résulta était satisfaisant

« si tu avait été intelligent tu aurait lancé tes attaque dans le sens inverse , j'ai pus repéré ton attaque grâce a la chaleur quel a dégagé , et tu m'aurait peut être touche , mais par fierté ou par imbécilité , tu a préféré m'attaqué avec une des attaque que l'on ta appris » dit t'il a son ennemis mort , d'une voie dans laquelle on ressentait du dégout

Puis il se posta au meurtrières

Etant donne qu'il utilisait des balles spéciale, il ne pouvait attaque a longue distance, il devait donc les attire vers un point plus proche et ne pas leur laisse le temps de réagir, même si ils le détectaient

Et quoi de mieux que le corps d'un collègue pour attirer votre attention

Il balança donc le corps d'un des vaincu et comme prévu les 5 gardes se regroupèrent autours

Du corps « vraiment naïf » , murmura til

Puis il les tua simplement, en une fraction de seconde il venait de tuer 5 homme sans qu'une seul goute de sang ne coule de leur corps, fit tombe sur le tas de cadavre récemment former ceux qu'il avait tué plus tôt

Et y mit feu après les avoir recouvert de terre et des quelque cailloux qu'il avait trouve

Bien que cela soit dur et prenne un peu de temps, c'était nécessaire

Avant de retourne sur la Murail a l'aide d'un filin

« Du gâteau pour une fois qu'i pas de sentinelle ou d'instructeur avec un m16 pour vous motive de monter vite » pensa t'il

Et C'est vrai qu'a chaque fois qu'il devait escalade un mur

Soit : il y avait des sentinelles arme en dessous qui patrouillait, ou des mitrailleuses relier a un dispositif de détection de mouvement

Soit : quand il s'entraine a la salle que muscul de l'éden et que son instructeur (prof de musculation extrémiste) arrive avec généralement un m16 et s'amuse a tire sur le mur (remarque ca doit motive) a ce demande commuent ce tarer a put être engagé de plus il est a moitie myope

Alors ce mur sans rien…mort de rire

Puis il traversa la cour et entra dans le château, connaissant le plan, comme quoi les cour d'histoire ca peut servir

Il lui fut facile de repéré l'ennemis

Il enfuma certain couloir, mis des trace de bataille, faisant disparaitre certain ennemis qui s'était éloigné de leur groupe ….

Bref il mettait en place un climat de crainte, faisant en sorte que l'ennemi voit parfois des ombres diffuses

Comme prévus le chef et ses soldats, fuirent vite la cour se regroupant autour d'un grand brasier qu'ils avaient allumé peu avant

Brasier qui malheureusement n'émettait pas assez de lumière pour lever le voile de ténèbres qu'avait apposé la nuit

Seuls quels murs étaient éclairés

Ils tremblaient, ils avaient peur

Une peur née de la confusion de l'incompréhension, de toute les peur c'était la pire car la l'esprit ne peut détermine l'objet de la crainte et donc imagine les pire scenarios

« Le pire des ennemis est celui qui n'existe pas » dit une voie résonant dans la cour,

Sonnant comme une voie sortie des ténèbres

Leur chef lui était complètement perdu

Il ignorai combien et ou était l'ennemis, de ce fait il ne pouvait attaque, et envoyer un ses soldat, reviendrais surement a sa perte

Naruto quand a lui ait tous prévu

Dans Le feu sur lequel reposait les espoirs des condamner, avait été jeté une poudre bien particulière

Particulière car même en faible quantité une fois bruler ceux qui la respire tombe vite dans un état de paralysie musculaire, particulières ceux de la respiration

Cependant son rayon d'action est très faible

Et lui n'aime pas trop l'utilisation de la drogue mais comme lui avait un jour dit ca mère

« , il existe les milliers de façon de tuer un Homme ,tu ne peut pas toute les connaitre , mais toutes c'est façon se regroupe a quelque catégorie , drogue , arme a feu, arme blanche , arme naturelle (électricité) …, en tant qu'assassin tu dois toute les connaitre et toutes les maitrise pour la fois te protégé et amélioré tes technique , c'est ca porte le titre de the ghost »

Enfin bref, une fois que ses ennemis furent tous tuer, il s'approcha se coupant temporairement la respiration et jetât leur corps dans le feu

Ainsi qu'une sorte de cube, qui était composer d'acide et qui une fois dans le feu fondra et agira sur les os des victimes les rendant plus fragile et donc combustible

Cela pouvant également être utilisé comme poison par des gens sadique

Puis il alla libérer les prisonniers

Au fond cette mission avait été d'un ennui….. Mortelle (surtout pour les autres)

La seule chose intéressante fut quand les prisonniers lui demandèrent qui il était

Lui se contenta de répondre une des phrases qui désignaient the ghost

« Je suis qu'un être fantomatique, né de la haine et la perversion des hommes, descendu des ténèbres pour se venger et leur faire connaitre son jugement »,

« Pour que plus jamais ne naisse un êtres qui lui soit semblable » rajouta t'il avant de disparaitre

Il lui fallu presque une demi heure pour retourner a la falaise et 30 min pour l'escalader

Pour rejoint ses coéquipier pour qui seul quel que minute s'était écouler (vive les drogue)

Puis ils mirent en place à un système de garde

Un restait éveillé et qui faisait la garde tandis que les autres dormait

Naruto se proposant, pour faire la garde toute la nuit prétextant le faite qu'il n'avait pas envi de dormir et qu'on lui avait apprit comment rester éveiller pendant plusieurs jours

La réalité étant qu'il voulait simplement rester seul et réfléchir

Même si il savait que le hyuuga ne le quitterais pas des yeux

Pour sa garde il s'assit et laissa sont esprit se balade dans ses souvenirs

* * *

« pour maudire quelqu'un nul besoin se sorcellerie ou d'autre moyen physique ou magique, parfois seul quelque mot peuvent suffire a maudire un homme a jamais , car ils touchent un endroit intouchable, sa conscience »

Et même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il subissait cette malédiction

Il sorti son arme, une arme qui avait hotté et hottera surement la vie a un grand nombre de personne

Sans suivit une réminiscence

Ne retrouvant dans le manoir principal, d'un des plus grand mafieux d'Italie

Plus précisément dans la chambre de sa fille

Sa mission de sortait pas de l'ordinaire, tuer tous les habitant du manoir, principalement le chef et sa fille

La fille étant la dernière personne a tué

Il se tenait donc debout son masque sur le visage en tenu et combat et couvert de sang, pointant son arme vers la fille

La fille devait avoir une dizaine d'années, un visage de poupée, habillé d'une robe qui visiblement lui servait pour dormir,

Bref le profil type de la petite fille innocente et choyer par sa famille depuis sa naissance, faisant même se demande au tueur si elle était vraiment la fille d'un mafieux, n'importe qui aurait eu pitié et se serait laisse attendrir,

Mais pas lui

Mais son regard et son attitude, ne collait pas avec son apparence

Au lieu de pleure et de la supplier ou être perdu, comme aurait du être une fille de son âge ans cette situation

Elle était calme et son visage reflétait une forte détermination,

« j'ai de la peine pour toi ,certes tu peut surement tuer tout ceux que tu veut , ton pouvoir te le permet , mais ce même pouvoir te condamne a la solitude, il t'amène dans un endroit ou tu sera seul , certes tu sera le meilleur , mais pourquoi utilise tu ce pouvoir , que t'apporte t'il , un sentiment de supériorité ?, de l'argent ? Ou alors utilise tu ce pouvoir juste parce que c'est la seul chose qui te permet d'avoir la sensation d'existe »chacun de ses mot semblaient chargé de tristesse

« Sans ce pouvoir de tuer tu n'es rien, un être dénuer de tous sentiment, une coquille vide, un être qui n'a nul par ou aller »

« Je te plains, tu va tuer, me tuer car c'est ta mission, ta seul raison de vivre »

Naruto lui était complètement perdu, même si il n'en montrait rien

Une gamine était en train de lui faire la leçon, et le plaindre, lui le tout puissant the ghost,

C'est à mourir de lui !

Si c'est mot n'avaient pas été prononcé avec ce ton et par cette personne, il aurait prit ca pour une insulte

Puis la fille fit un mouvement des plus inattendu Elle plaça l'arme sur son front et …

Cria « tue moi »

Lui il était resté impassible et froid appuyant sur la gâchette, tuant la jeune fille, avant de s'enfuir et faire bruler le manoir détruisant toute trace de son passage

Sa réminiscence se terminant dans un flot de flamme

« comment les mots de cette gamine peuvent ils continuer a me hanter, j'ai tuer des centaine de gens, entendu des centaine des dernière phrase de dernière volonté , alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ca doit être cela qui me reste en tête ? »

Dit il à voie basse, de la sueur commençant a apparaitre sur son visage

Pensant que ca pourrait l'aide il fit un petite bilan de sa vie

« Naruto kuragari » nom purement fictif , fausse identité comme il en avait tant utilisé

« the ghost » titre connu dans le monde entier comme étant un des meilleur tueur de histoire , de nom,, nationalité et autre information personnel inconnu , et ce depuis plus de 80 années , un enchainement de génération de tueur , craint par un très grand nombre de gens ( tous ce qui entende son nom, synonyme de mort

« Mère » ancienne utilisatrice du nom de the ghost

« moi » actuel possesseur du titre de the ghost, tueur , nationalité inconnu, nom réel inconnu ,famille aucune , aucune trace d'existence, nulle part

Au fond toute sa vie se résumait a un titre « the ghost » mais sa jamais il ne le reconnaitra

Jamais

La nuit passa ainsi entre un Naruto, qui lutait mentalement contre sa malédiction, et un Neiji qui le surveillait ne lui faisant pas confiance et les autres dormant tranquilles

* * *

« On dit que la nuit l'esprit des Homme est plus fragile car leur yeux ne peuvent plus rien affirmer sur le monde »

Et pour Naruto s'était le cas

Mais si il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre la nuit il avait des problèmes de conscience, un combat entre le tueur et l'humain, et il n'y a rien ne plus dangereux qu'un Homme qui se bat contre lui-même se demandant ce qu'il est

* * *

« Qu'on le veuille ou pas le jour fini toujours par se lever »

Une fois le jour levé les ninjas prirent la route

En moins d'une heure ils atteignirent la forteresse

Mais un problème survint vite

Non pas parce qu'ils trouvèrent quelque chose, mais parce qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien

Il n'y avait ni corps, ni sang, ni prisonnier

« Ni même d'empreinte » pensa Naruto

« Mais ca vous n'avez pas la technologie pour savoir que ca existe »

C'est comme si la mission elle-même n'avait pas exister

Même le hyuuga ne comprenait pas comment les ennemis qu'il avait vu la veille est pus disparaitre en une nuit

Il se tourna vite vers Uzumaki, ressassent dans sa tête la soirée de la veille

Pas un seul instant il n'était parti de son champ de vision, seulement 5 minutes pour se soulager, hors les faits montre que même pour un ninja il faut au moins une demis heure pour y aller, alors en 5 minutes…

Son instinct lui disait que c'était Naruto mais la raison lui disait le contraire

Il ordonna donc aux membres de l'équipe de cherche des traces

Ce qu'ils firent

Naruto se mit à chercher ricanant au fond de lui

« c'est la différence entre les amateur (vous) et les professionnels (moi) ,un amateur remplira sa mission en s'assurant que tout a été fait , un pro lui supprimera la mission ,il sera capable de faire en sorte que tout le monde croient quel na jamais existe »

« mais pour cela de nombreux savoir faire son nécessaire, telle que l'effacée les trace et même l'existence, tout doit être en place et dans l'état initial, le problème ne doit pas être régler mais effacé avec la précision d'un chirurgiens »

« Si on devait comparer je dirais que c'est comme un dessin en lequel il y a des imperfections, les amateurs se contenterons de les rayer, les pros eux les gommeront »

« C'est un des fondement de l'art de the ghost »

« Tant que ne comprendre pas ce qui c'est passé, vous ne pourrez me battre » ricana t'il

Après plus d'une heure de recherche qui se révélèrent infructueuse

Ils partirent mais peu de temps âpres avoir quitté le château,

Ils entendirent un ricanement et « alors c'est vrai le jinchuriki de kyuubi est de retour »

Et des individus portant des vêtements avec des nuages rouge sur un fond noir apurent

Que le combat commence

* * *

Alors ?


	5. mot de l'auteur

Désoler

Bon bah …. Que dire …que dire

Ah oui… déjà ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Perso X : sans blague

Et j'en suis fort attristé

Perso X qui commence à s'échauffer et a prendre un aire menaçant : ta quoi comme excuse ?

Alors … mon excuse …c'est

Perso X, commence à affuter ses arme

Bon d'accort c'est temps ci, c'est juste qu'entre

un ordi vérolé comme ce n'est pas possible et qui a au moins un siècle (si j'en crois sa vitesse de chargement)

un emploi du temps, qui a l'air de tout faire pour que je ne puisse pas avoir de vie social (c'est mesquin c'est bêtes la), Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de résoudre ce problème et encore moins d'écrire

et beaucoup d'idée , que je ne sais pas comment exploiter

...

Pour résumer je sais en gros comment se déroulera histoire, mais je manque de temps pour écrire

J'essayerai de poster un nouveau avant la fin de l'année (je sais c'est long mais bon )


	6. bonus , naruto au pays d'eden 1

Que dire …que dire

Ah oui !

Déjà désoler, vraiment désoler pour ce long très long blanc

Maintenant que j'ai enfin un nouvelle ordi, récupérer mes donner et me suis remis dans le contexte

ça devrait plus ce reproduire (j'espère)

Bon ce chap est plus un bonus, (né dans déliré avec des amis), sur la vie de Naruto quand il était au service de l'Eden

Tout a été écrit d'un traite (mal a la main) donc désoler pour les fautes

* * *

Enfin … ce ne fut pas la réaction de tout le monde

Certes les ninjas s'étaient écrié comme un seul homme « akatsuki »

Bien qu'ils se demandaient ce que leurs ennemis avaient bien voulut dire par « jinchuriki de kyuubi »

Car a leur connaissance le jinchuriki de kyuubi était mort il y des années alors quelle rapport pouvait' il y avoir entre ce Naruto kuragari et kyuubi ?

Alors que les ninjas de konoha se pausaient les mille et une questions, se préparant en même temps au futur combat

Naruto lui eu une réaction qu'on pourrait qualifier … d'étrange

Au lieu de se préparé comme d'habitude au combat, il ne put retenir un

« bordel !, mais c'est quoi ces cosplayeur ?!» d'une voie qui semblait crier au scandale

Avant de se retourner, soupirer et dire en partant les mains dans les poches, la tête baissé

« Marre des cosplayeur »

On aurait dit un vieux bougon qui partait en marmonnant sur la jeunesse indigne

Cela laissant les spectateurs pour le moins … surprit,

les visages de pierre des hokage semblant plus actif et vivant que leur visages sur l'instant

La tension du combat proche ayant complètement disparu

Naruto quand a lui revivait mentalement

« la plus grosse humiliation de sa vie ! »

Et accessoirement la « seul ?» fois ou il a failli être viré d'Eden suite a son comportement « violent »

Il devait avoir13 ans , alors qu'il avait remplis une mission « simple » qui consistait a supprimer certain chef de partie politique extrémiste qui menaçaient de truquer les urnes et de fil en aiguille plonger les pays dans la guerre

L'état n'ayant aucune preuve et les branche françaises de l'Eden ne pouvant agir , pour des raison de sécurité

Etant donner qu'Il est plus facile quitter le pays dans l'urgence pour un étranger qu'un habitant, de plus avec cette technique ils peuvent utiliser diverse lois comme le rapatriement

Enfin bref la seul chose qu'il peut dire la dessus c'est que

Le fait d'apprendre les lois pour devenir avocat, n'est rien du tout face a la compréhension des lois, contexte, et autre a mettre en place lors d'une mission

Savoir utilise les lois de touret les pays et leur relation politico-économique pour établir un plan concret et discret, relève du travaille d'un supercalculateur a faire a la main

Soit des millions de facteur à prendre en compte

Pas étonnant que le secteur des affaires étrangères soit composé de plus de membre que dans la totalité des autres sections

Bref

Après s'être envoler la vers France sous la couverture de « daisuker uchigaki (nom trouver par hasard) , après avoir brièvement apprit la langue , se demandant au passage comment une langue pouvait aussi compliquer ( vous pouvez chercher le français est un des langue les plus dur au monde)

Il avait voyagé aux quatre coins du pays

La mission se terminant fin juin

La demande précisant que « les membres devaient être tué , mais les urnes devaient rester truquer de sorte a ce que le président nouvellement élus se face tuer par une balle en pleine tête alors qu'il sera en train de s'adresse aux français, jubilant sa victoire, au même moment ou ses action mafieuses serons révéler (sacrer chute^^), bref un plan vraiment tordu, mais ca c'est pas son travaille.

La balle devait être d'un calibre de 12,7mm et tirer d'un PGM Hécate II, qui est un fusil de précision de conception française, actuellement utilisé par leur arme de terre

Cela ayant pour but de brouiller les pistes, ce fusil étant très présent dans les circuits de la contrebande

Jusque la pas de problème, même si le fait de ne pas pouvoir utilise « ses armes » , l'avait un peu déçu

Car contrairement a la croyance, les tueurs, ne changent pas d'arme tous les jour, même si ils doivent suivre la tendance du « marcher », ils utilisent toujours plus ou moins les même armes ou alors avec des caractéristique proches

Jusque la c'était une mission « normal »

Le problème vint après

Quand son chef lui proposa une misions qui consistait a éliminer tous les membres d'une quelconque organisation criminelle qui devaient se réunir dans des entrepôts a paris du 4 au 8juillet ( ceux qui ne voie pas a quoi je pense … honte a vous ! )

« Met ton masque lui avait t'il préciser » la !il aurait dut se douter de quelque chose, mais a cette époque seul le nombre de mission comptait

Il voulait en faire le plus possible pour être reconnu le plus vite possible.

Il y était préparé, arme, masque …tous y était .

Il avait infiltré le lieu, était arrivé dans les toilettes et s'apprêtait à en sortir, M16 en main, masque sur le visage

Prêt à en découdre

Puis Il est entré en criant « je vais tous vous tuer »

Mais a ce moment la le monde s'était littéralement arrêté

Des dizaines de personnes éclatèrent de rire avant de venir le félicité pour son cosplay réussi, même si son arme faisait pas très vrai

Heureusement qu'il avait son masque, car a ce moment la son visage était grand ouvert, sa mâchoire ayant touché le sol

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » parvint t'il a prononcé d'une voie faible, la bouche grande ouverte

Tout autour de lui des gens était déguisé en d'étrange personnage semblant sortir d'un autre monde, tous souriaient, riaient

Il y avait plein de stand tenu par des gens de son pays

Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes avant de pouvoir de nouveau réfléchir, marchant comme un zombie

Il devait remercier, ce groupe de 4 mec qui l'avait bousculé avant de l'insulter, lui disant d'arrêté de jouer au grand, qu'un mioche devait rester avec sa mère

Son corps avait alors réagit distinct, en leur faisant quelque prise d'art martiaux, que lui avait apprit sa mère, envoyant c'est « abrutis »a L'Hôpital, avec (seulement) quelque os casser

ils ne rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient eu , car si il avait fait ca en temps « normal » , il ne seraient pas sorti avec « seulement » des os casser…

Le soir même il quitta la France les tête pleine, non pas de souvenir mais scène de torture , et dans les yeux non pas des étoiles , mais … le feu de l'enfer

Cette nuit la l'avions qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit noir fut bercer par un rire sadique résonant du fin fond des ténèbres

Japon le lendemain

Le QG de l'éden habitude plein de vie , n'était plus qu'un cimetière

Ou pire encore, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de les achever

Du soldat fidele qui voutait protéger son chef, a la simple femme de ménage qui ne faisait que passer , tous subissaient la colère d'un fantôme qui pour la première fois de sa vie aurait voulut en être vraiment un

Tous les autre s'étant barre ou plutôt envoler, car il courraient si vite qu'on pouvait se demander si leur pied touchaient le sol ce dès que le commandant leur avait paré de sa « blague » ,tandis que d'autre étaient rester a rigoler

Apres une bonne centaine de victime, il arriva devant la salle de torture

Ou plutôt elle allait le devenir

Apres avoir « ouvert », exploser la porte avec du C4 la porte

Il arriva devant son bourreau (il a le sens de l'humours ^^ )

A ce moment la même le général pourtant si expérimenté commençait à être nerveux devant

« the ghost » qui avait un sabre dans la main droite et un flingue dans la main gauche , qu'il était en train de rechargez avec un sourie sadique

Cherchant avec sa main droite l'arme accrochée sous son bureau ou le bouton d'alarme qui lui ferai une diversion , le bouton ne marchant pas et l'arme ayant disparu, fit qu'il se demanda si ce gosse m'avait pas apprit la magie , car personne n'était au courant de sa blague avant quelle ne soit faite donc il n'aurait pas se préparer

Naruto lui sourit et dit

« C'est inutile toute les communication son couper », « peu de temps après notre rencontre, j'ai comprit votre niveau mental et donc , je me doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre vous me feriez un coup comme ca »

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai payé des employer TRES serviable pour qu'ils installe une plaque de plusieurs m² qui fait office aimant électromagnétique sous votre plancher , le tout fonctionnant avec une batterie interne et durable »

« la préparation est la base de tout combat , comme voulez l'avez si bien dit lors de vos cours » finit' il d'un aire lourd de sous-entendus

Alors que le chef se maudissait d'avoir apprit la stratégie a ce …monstre

Le dénommer monstre lui montra une sorte de petite télécommande, et sorti une balle de sa poche qu'il lança en direction de son chef

Apres avoir parcouru quelque cm dans les aires , elle fut brutalement attirer , et « tombât » lourdement sur le sol

Il rajoutât avec un sourire en encore plus sadique « toute vos armes serons inutile »

La victime le confirmant car même avec son pied il n'arrivait pas faire bouger son arme, qui était littéralement coller au sol , et fut vite rejoint par tous ses appareil métallique , montre ,couteau etc.

A quelle point ce champ est il puissant ?se demanda t'il

Avant se percevoir une lueur d'espoir,

« si je ne peut pas utilisé mes arme, alors lui non plus et aussi douer, qu'il puisse être sans armes , sa force physique restera inferieur a la mienne ,il bluff ,il ne peut rien me faire »

Pensa t'il, plein d'espoir

« tes un gamin, je pensait que ca te plairait d'aller au même endroit qu'eux » ,

« vous êtes pareil au fond » t'il en reprenant confidence en lui

Naruto baissa la tête commençant a fulminer, dit « vous me comparer a c'est … otaku »

La chef rajoutât en m'étant en avance ses muscles persuadé qui ne risquait rien , et bien décidé a lui faire payer son bluff pour lui montrer a quelle point il est stupide d'avoir osé le défier

« oui »

Naruto releva la tête et dit avec un sourire digne du dieu des ténèbres, des séance de torture se lisant dessus , aussi clairement que sur un livre

« VOUS-ETES-MORT » t'il avançant dans le champ magnétique,

En voyant ses armes , d'abord surprit le chef comprit

« Aluminium ! »

Naruto ajouta d'une voie encore plus sadique (comme si s'était possible)

« eh oui !» « De nos jours ils font de très bon matériaux, même non ferreux »

« Et merde » furent les derniers mots du chef qui commençait ou plutôt avait peur

Il savait que sans arme il ne pourrait battre un expert de leur utilisation en pleine possession de ses moyens, même si c'est un gosse

lui un vétéran n'avait même pas pense a cette stratégie, il aurait dut ce douter que ce gosse avait un carte en reverse, et donc se préparé a toute éventualité,

Quelle erreur

Et surtout quelle douleur !

Apres ca le chef et tous ceux qu'il l'avait aider passèrent des mois a L'Hôpital ,tous gardèrent de très grave séquelle

Marquant a jamais les esprits comme « la japan massacre »

Naruto quand a lui développa une phobie et un profond dégout des cosplay a jamais marqué par cette tragédie ou il s'était fait avoir par un commandant cruel et sans pitié

* * *

Alors ? commentaire ?critique ?

Honte a ceux qui n'ont pas tout de suite comprit a quoi je faisait référence

La suite de l'histoire ne devrai pas tarde, j'ai les idée ,plus qu'a écrire


End file.
